Amnesia
by le candyknights
Summary: DISCONTINUED. See rewrite: "The Amnesiac" ... Riku gets into a car accident and gets amnesia! As a memoryless girl, Dark finds her. What will happen? After all, Daisuke is in love!
1. The Car Accident

Hello everyone! Well, I must say... I get bored of my stories every now and then. So if I don't get reviews... then I'll stop adding. So, ONGAI! Please, please, please! Review after you read this. No flammers please. That gets me... disappointed... ahahaha... ahem...

Summary: Riku gets into a car accident and gets AMNESIA! As a memoryless girl, Dark finds her. What will happen? After all, Daisuke is in love!

Disclaimers: I do not own DN Angel.

Warnings: I'm a TERRIBLE writer. Please forgive me. But leave a nice review. You wouldn't want someone to flame your story after you worked so hard on it, right?

Chapter 1: The Car Accident

Today was the day. Today was the day that Daisuke, Riku, Risa, and Satoshi all went to the amusement park. Risa called it a "Date", but it was no such thing. Simply a day to have fun, as Riku would have called it.

"Risa! Are you done yet?" Riku called. She was already dressed and ready to go, while Risa was busy getting all perfect. "It's just a trip to the amusement park!"

"But...!" Risa protested through the door. "I have to look good!"

Riku sighed.

"Hey! Do you think a pink shirt would look nice?" Risa called out.

Riku, really irritated at this, shouted, "RISA! HURRY UP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Riku didn't hear a reply, but a _bang_, then the door opened. Out stepped Risa, pink dress, pink shoes, and her hair typed up with a ribbon. Absolutely perfect. On the other hand, Riku, who was wearing a white shirt, jeans, sneakers, and _her_ hair just brushed messily, comparing the 2, Risa looked... more girlish.

"Okay! I'm ready!" Risa shouted happily. Riku said nothing, but walked outside and there, stood Daisuke and Satoshi.

Now Riku was surprised. She didn't _ask_ them to wait for them. Especially _right in front of their house_. Or, was it a mansion?

"D..Daisuke," Riku said, "Why.. are you and Satoshi waiting for us?"

"Because, it's a trip together, and it's pretty far from here. Riding the train alone isn't safe. Besides, we all live pretty near each other so it's nothing to worry about!" Daisuke smiled. He smiled a smile that would never reach Riku.

But Riku saw his smile and flushed. _Calm down... i-it's just a smile! Nothing more! Besides..._ She thought, then looked at Risa. _He likes Risa... I know that... everyone knows that!_

-

"Yay!" Risa shouted. "We're here! Let's have lots of fun, okay Riku?" She looked at her twin who seemed to be in "Dream Land." "Riku?"

"Huh?" Riku faced Risa. "Ahh..! We're.. we're here! Finally! After that long ride... anyway, let's all go have fun!" And she ran to the ticket booth. Risa looked like she was confused, but Daisuke helped her up.

"How many people, miss?" The person behind the ticket booth asked.

Riku counted mentally. "4." The lady handed her 4 tickets, as Riku payed her the money.

"Riku!" Daisuke shouted. "You didn't need to pay for us!" He ran up to her.

"...It's ok. Besides, you guys were the slow ones out so..." She laughed a little.

-

"WHHEEE! OMG! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" Risa shouted, as the ride went downward.

Riku, not even paying attention to the ride, stared out into the open space, which seemed to be moving since she was on a bumpy ride.

_Daisuke..._ She thought. _Wait... why am I still thinking about him? He's... clumsy... and dorky... why would I like a guy like him? Still... there's this pain in my chest.. that... won't... go away..._

Suddenly, a full twist made Riku jerk forward and Risa quickly grabbed Riku's hand. The ride was over. As everyone evacuated the ride, Risa was screaming with delight.

"OMGOSH! Wasn't that SOO fun?" Risa shouted with joy. "Except that part when it jerked and stopped... didn't that scare you, Riku?"

Once again, Riku was staring out to space again.

"RIKU!" Risa shouted.

"Huh? What..?" Riku faced Risa again.

Satoshi made a comment about this. "You've been spacing out a lot. Are you sick?"

"N-no..."

Daisuke, being as helpful as he can, asked, "Are you sure? Your face is all red.. and you've been spacing out a lot. Maybe this ride was too high for you?"

Riku stared at him. Those eyes... they felt so warm. But.. they belonged to one person. And that person was her one and only twin.

"I'm alright!" Riku shouted madly. Then she stomped into the restroom.

"Ehhh?" Daisuke said. "Was it something I said?"

Risa stepped forward. "Don't worry about her. She's always like that. She'll come out.. eventually. Meanwhile, let's go on the ride that splashes you with water! Umm.. what was that one called again?"

Daisuke didn't feel comfortable with this. Them leaving without her knowing... wouldn't it mean that they were mean?

"Shouldn't... shouldn't we tell Riku first?"

"No. Didn't I tell you? She doesn't want to be bothered when she's like this. Otherwise, she'll scream her bloody head off." Risa said, getting pretty annoyed by just standing there telling them over and over again about the same thing.

"B..but!" Daisuke protested. "She was mad! I think I should apologize.. could you go get her out, Risa? I know I'm being selfish, asking you this when it was my fault, but ple-"

"STOP IT!" Risa screamed. "I'll say it again! She doesn't want to be bothered when she's like this! I've tried many times to get her to cheer up, but in the end, she screams at me!" Of course we all know that Risa likes attention. ALL the attention. She doesn't like it when the spotlight moves somewhere else. Especially since it was going to her twin. Not that she didn't like Riku. She loved her. She was family.

"R-Risa...I think you're being a little to-"

"FINE! If you want to go get her, go!" Risa yelled. Everyone looked their way, but thinking it was just a lover's quarrel, went back to what they were doing. "What would I care! _Why_ should I care! I've told you that she doesn't like to be bothered like this, and you still intend to!" She was almost in tears. "If you like her that much... you can go ahead and get her! She can die, for all I care!" Then tears fell down her pink cheeks; one after the other.

"Risa!" Daisuke rushed to her. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry... I'm very sorry... how about we go on that ride you wanted to go on?"

They walked away from the restroom, away from Riku, and Daisuke started comforting Risa - Just when Riku had heard everything they were talking about.

-

After 30 minutes, Riku walked out. Nobody she knew was there. _Yea, makes sense. After all, all they care about is what Risa wants. EVERYONE only thinks about what Risa wants. My wishes will never be granted._

A flash back came back to her mind.

_"Hey, Riku," 5 year old Risa said, while laying on her bed. "Do you think Santa will get me the doll that I wanted?"_

_"Mmmm..." Riku mumbled. She was tired, and trying to sleep so Santa would come._

_"But... what if he doesn't get it for me?" Risa pouted._

_"Risa.." Riku said. "If you don't sleep, of course he won't get it for you! If you see Santa, all the gifts will be gone. You have to be good in order to get something for Christmas. So sleep!"_

_-_

_"Wahh! Riku! Come here! Quick! Quick!" Risa shouted while pulling Riku out of bed. "I got what I wanted for Christmas! Look!" Risa showed Riku her doll. "Isn't it just the cutest thing? Go ahead! Open your presents! Hurry!"_

_Riku tore open her box. Inside was a doll, too. It was the same as Risa's, but a different color._

_"Wow! We got the same things! Except you got blue and I got pink!" Risa shouted with delight._

Why..._ Riku thought. _I asked for a bear... not a doll... and I was trying to be good for the whole year, too...

-

Risa... everything she wanted was always granted. Their parents had always treated Risa better. When Riku would say, "What about me?" They would reply, "Hold on, dear. Risa's trying on a dress. It's so cute!"

Riku couldn't help but feel a slight pain in her chest. _Well, no one's around._ She thought. She started walking out of the amusement park. Across the street was a book store, so she thought she'd read a book. So she waited until the stoplight turned green. _I guess I can go somewhere else for now. I mean, everyone's with Risa... Risa Risa Risa._ The name kind of sickened her. But the light turned green so she started walking. Meanwhile, a car chased by police cars was rushing her way.

_How come Risa's wishes are always granted? Why aren't mine?_ Riku heard the noise of sirens. She looked to her right, and there, rushing towards her, was the car being chased.

--

Well? Do you like it? Please leave a review! I hope the flash back wasn't too... bad. I'm bad at writing, so, leave a nice reivew! They will be read and appreciated! x3


	2. The Girl Who Got Amnesia

...Okay. I really appreciate the reviews! For the first time, I dont know the pairings! x3 You see, I was going to make it a Riku and Dark FanFic, and some agreed. Others wanted Riku and Daisuke, and that would also make sense... Well, this is only the 2nd chapter, so we'll discuss that later!

Wow, this is the first time I got so many reviews for the first chapter! Really, THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! So, here's the 2nd chapter!

Summary: Riku gets into a car accident and gets AMNESIA! As a memoryless girl, Dark finds her. What will happen? After all, Daisuke is in love!

Disclaimers: Who do you think I am? Yukiru Sugisaki?

Warnings: Writing may be bad. If you leave flammers, I will flame your story too. My ideas are bad, but I hope you like it. AHH! And another thing: Question Marks have been DISAPPEARING. And sometimes, the marks before the end quotations get disappeared too...

Chapter 2: The Girl Who Got Amnesia

Sirens were heard. Risa, Daisuke, and Satoshi were rushing over to the place where Riku once stood. Of course, they didn't know that Riku was the one in the accident, but Risa liked to see what was going on.

"Neh... who do you think got in the accident?" Risa asked.

Daisuke thought a moment. "Well it obviously isn't anyone we know!" He laughed a little.

"But you never know..." Risa said softly.

Daisuke looked at Risa's sad expression. "D-don't worry about it! Everything will be fine!"

"A car accident..." Satoshi said, "right here next to the amusement park is a bit odd."

Daisuke and Risa stared at him, but then kept trying to see what was going on. Daisuke asked a woman.

"Excuse me, but do you know who was in the accident?"

The lady replied, "Oh, I didn't see much of her. She had short caramel hair, but I don't know if that was the blood or not..."

Risa, horrified about what she just heard, rushed over to the front, which was hard since there were so many people.

"Excuse me! Pardon me!" Risa squeezed inbetween people.

Daisuke and Satoshi followed. "Riku...!" Daisuke said softly. "Please... no... it couldn't be you!"

Finally, Risa reached the front, but some men stopped her.

"OH MY GOD," Risa said. Her eyes were wide open with a horrified - 'scuse me, EXTREMELY horrified - look, and then screamed. Daisuke and Satoshi soon got to where Risa was, and were also surprised.

"RIKU!" Daisuke shouted. Risa also followed in. Satoshi just stood there, staring at the bloody body.

Tears came streaming down Risa's eyes, and rushed over to where Riku was. Policemen tried to get her away, but she wouldn't budge.

"NO! NO!" Risa screamed. "She's my sister! I'm not letting her leave!"

"Excuse me miss, you can go with her to the hospital. But you cannot cross the yellow lines right no-"

"NO! I don't wanna hear it! I don't wanna hear it!" Risa wouldn't just let Riku die. She wouldn't. Daisuke went over to where Risa was. He saw a close-up of Riku, just lying there, and couldn't help but cry.

"R-Risa..." he said, while sobbing. "L-let's go... we c-can go with her to the h-h-hospital, and she'll be alright... come on, we can't cause them anymore trouble..."

Risa sniffed and cried. She wouldn't leave Riku's side. All she kept muttering was, "I didn't mean it.. I didn't mean it... I didn't mean it...!"

"Risa," Satoshi stepped in. "Let's go. We'll go with her to the hospital after they tell us."

Still, nothing would make Risa make her move. She wasn't mad.. but she regret saying what she did before.

"Risa.." Daisuke tried soothing her, but nothing worked. "RISA!" he shouted.

At this, she looked up, her eyes red from crying. "We have to go! They'll tell us when they're ready! Let's go!"

That was the first time Risa heard him shout. She was surprised. She got up and went back behind the yellow line. A lot of people were looking at them, and some even tried asking questions. The Daily News were there, and even wanted to interview them. Risa just shouted and they left immediately. Others who wanted to ask questions didn't, seeing how she shouted. After all, if one of your siblings just got run over by a car, you wouldn't want to talk about it.

-

At the hospital, Risa, Daisuke, and Satoshi were all sitting in the waiting room. Satoshi was staring straight, looking at the wall. Daisuke was looking at the ground, still crying.

Risa, on the other hand, was also staring straight ahead, but muttering, "I didn't mean it... I didn't mean it... I didn't mean it... I didn't mean it..." And she wouldn't stop muttering that.

Finally, a man who was obviously a doctor, ran out and told them the good news. "She's alive!" he shouted. Risa and Daisuke, so happy that Riku was alive, jumped up and smiled. Satoshi was also happy, but wasn't giddy like Risa.

"Yay!" Risa shouted. Her eyes were still wet from crying, but still, Riku was alive! "Can we go to see her right now!" She asked.

"Sure," the man said. "Just don't jump onto her or anything." he joked. Risa and Daisuke laughed at that, because he meant Risa jumping on Riku since Risa was all happy.

They rushed into the room and it was quiet. Daisuke held his breath. This was it. They were going to see Riku. They had to apologize.

"Riku?" Risa asked. "Riku... I'm sorry. We're all sorry. We didn't mean it..." But Riku didn't move. Of course she didn't. She was still unconscious.

It was Daisuke's turn now. He kneeled at the side of Riku's bed. "Riku... Please... forgive us. We didn't mean anything we said.. please wake up.." Still, Riku didn't even move a single inch, as if she were dead. But, she wasn't. Daisuke could see that. She was still breathing. Sure she was. Of course she wasn't dead. The man said she wasn't. So there wasn't anything to worry about.

He stood up. "Let's go now..." Risa nodded. Satoshi followed. Then, Risa stopped.

"Hey..." She said. "Let's visit her everday, okay?"

Daisuke nodded. "Okay!" They were about to walk out the door, but then a noise came from behind them. They spinned around, only to see Riku open her eyes. She blinked them a few times, then looked over to where Risa, Daisuke, and Satoshi were standing. She stared at them for a long time. Then, Risa, so surprised that Riku was awake, shouted, "RIKU!" She ran over to her.

"Oh my god, Riku! Your awake!" Risa shouted. She hugged Riku real tight. "Riku! Riku! I'm so very sorry for what I said!"

Daisuke also ran to her. "Um... Riku... We're very sorry. We didn't mean to bother you so much..."

Riku said nothing, but stared at them.

"R-Riku...?" Risa said. "Why aren't you saying anything? Don't tell my you can't talk anymore!"

Riku, paused at this, then said, "Who _are_ you people?"

Daisuke, Risa, and even Satoshi jumped back.

"Wh... _what?_" Risa shouted. "You... you mean you can't remember us?"

The man walked in. "Yes, sadly. She's got amnesia. That means she can't remember anything."

"We _know_ what amnesia is!" Risa yelled. "But why didn't you tell us before?"

"Well," he said, "you all looked so happy. Didn't feel right just to make you all gloomy again."

"Gloomy?" Daisuke shouted. "_This_ is gloomy!"

As Daisuke and Risa were shouting at the man, Satoshi walked up to Riku. He stared at her. She stared at him. It was an awkward position. They just kept staring at each other. Then, Satoshi said something.

"You mean you really can't remember us at all?"

Riku shook her head.

"..." Satoshi said nothing, but started to walk out the door. Daisuke and Risa noticed that.

"Hey," Risa said, "where you going, Satoshi?"

Satoshi stopped. "She doesn't remember us, so it's best that we don't bother her." Then continued walking out.

"Hey...! Wait!" Risa shouted. She turned back to Riku. "Riku, I'm your twin sister. Remember that! I'll be back tomorrow!"

"Y-yea! I'm your childhood friend!" Daisuke shouted. Then they both ran out after Satoshi. The man went out after them and closed the door.

Riku, staring blankly at the door while sitting in bed, just stared, and stared, and stared. She decided that she'd get some rest, so she layed down and fell asleep once again.

--

...THAT WAS SHORT AND HORRIBLE! Sorry it was short... and horrible. Yea, I don't know what it feels like to lose someone you love, so, that's probably why it sucks. But I hope you all review! It made me SO VERY HAPPY that I got SO MANY reviews! I'm repeating that... but I'm VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY HAPPY! x3


	3. Out of the Window

Waahh! I SERIOUSLY don't know the pairings! So, if you have a specific pair you would want, post it in a review! When it gets towards the end, I'll count them all up and see which one wins. I already have one in mind, and it makes perfect sense. I'm not going to tell you though! x3 But there are only 2 choices, so many of you have already guessed it. So, if you want the pairings, choose either: Dark&Riku, Daisuke&Riku. Your choice. :3

Summary: Riku gets into a car accident and gets AMNESIA! As a memoryless girl, Dark finds her. What will happen? After all, Daisuke is in love!

Disclaimers: Now now... if I am a relative of Yukiru Sugisaki, I wouldn't have to BUY the manga... But I DO have to buy them, so tough luck. I'm not the real deal.

Warnings: Umm... I don't know the pairings. So vote. Your vote counts. If they are tied, and then you vote, you have helped a lot of people who want that pairing. x3

Chapter 3: Out of The Window

Riku woke up. It was night already. She looked around. Nobody was around, it was quiet, and it was dark. Riku hated to admit it, but she was afraid. She noticed how stuffy it was in there, and decided to open the window. She got out of bed and walked slowly. Then when she reached her destination - the window - she gasped. It was so beautiful. The moonlit night shined. She couldn't help but smile.

_Wow..._ she thought. _It is stuffy in here... and maybe if I open the window, I could see the night sky better _and _have fresh air!_

So, Riku tried to open the window. She pulled hard. Nothing moved. She pulled again. Same outcome. She sighed, but then noticed it was locked. _Ahh! Of course! How stupid of me..._ she thought. So she unlocked the window, then opened it, and smiled widely.

"It's... it's so beautiful!" she cried out. "So beautiful that... that I feel that... I need... to..." She fainted and started to fall out the window. Riku was on the 5th floor, so it was a long fall down. She wouldn't have made it -- if not for one certain purple head just walking around.

-

Risa couldn't sleep. It was midnight already! She kept on thinking about Riku, and what she had said to her. _"She can die, for all I care!"_ Those words haunted her. It was her fault. She said that, not knowing that that would actually happen. She decided to call Daisuke.

"Nnnggh..." Daisuke answered the phone. "Hello?"

Risa took a deep breath. "Daisuke! I can't sleep... I keep thinking about Riku... and..."

Daisuke, now knowing that it was Risa, was wide awake now. After all, he liked her. "And what?"

"And... what I said to her," Risa replied.

"Don't worry about it!" Daisuke shouted. "She'll be fine. I mean, all she has is amnesia, so-"

"AMNESAI!" Risa cried out. "She has amnesia! She... won't remember us..." Then she started crying.

Daisuke, knowing he had make Risa cry, immediately tried to comfort her. "Risa, I'm sorry! Please don't cry!"

-

"Hmmm..." A purple head thought. "Now I have a girl in the house." He stared at Riku. "A very cute one, at that." He smirked. Still, he stared. And stared. And stared.

Riku was lying on a white bed. Someone was staring at her. The room was filled with pictures of all sorts, maybe the purple head's past. But Riku didn't wake up, so he walked out - closing the door.

_Why do I have a feeling I've seen her before?_ he thought.

After an hour or so, Riku woke up. She looked around.

_OH MY GOD... _she thought. _Where am I? I... fell out the window... WAIT. I FELL OUT THE WINDOW! ... Then how the hell am I still alive? Did... did someone catch me? Are they going to eat me? Rape me? Kill me? OH MY GOD! I'm scared! Hold on a minute... _She looked around the room. A room filled with pictures - big pictures, small pictures, pictures with frames - all that. One very big one caught her attention. There was a girl and a guy smiling. "_Miyu and Dark"_ it read.

"M...Miyu and Dark?" She said aloud. "Maybe... I'm in their house?"

The door opened and in stepped the purple head boy. "Ahh, so your awake."

Riku, frightened to _death_, just stared at him - eyes wide opened. Of course, the man noticed. He laughed a little.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to do anything bad to you," he said. "You just fell outta the window so I figured something happened. Is it okay if I brought you here? Didn't feel right to just bring you back in... maybe you wanted to come out..."

Riku, speechless as ever, just shook her head.

"If you just shake your head, I won't know what that means," he replied.

Still, Riku just stared at him. "I--..." She didn't finish what she was saying at all. "I..."

He laughed a little. "Okay, so let's start with introductions. My name is Dark Mousy." Riku still didn't say anything. After awhile, he added, "What's yours?"

"...My name..." Riku said, "is...is..." _What's my name? W...Why don't I know?_ she thought.

"Yes?"

"I... I don't know."

Dark stared at her. "You mean you don't know your own name?"

Riku shook her head. (Even though we call her Riku, Riku doesn't know that!)

"Hmm," he said. "Do you have _any_ name you remember?"

She thought a moment. "H...Harada... and... Dai..." She paused. Saying Harada was fine, but when she started the second word she knew, she felt pain.

"Um, what other name, Harada-san?" Dark asked.

"Dai... _Daisuke_," Riku said out. The pain in her chest hurt, but she had to get it out.

"...I see," Dark replied. "Is he your boyfriend? Oh wait, I'm sorry, you don't remember." He chuckled. "Well, care for some tea?"

Riku nodded. "Thanks."

They walked to his kitchen - a very clean kitchen - and he told Riku to sit down. She obeyed, obviously, but watched him as he made the tea. Then her eyes wandered around the room, filled with pictures again, but also paintings and stuff.

"Umm--" Riku said, but didn't finish. Dark looked at her, smiled, and went back to making tea. Riku blushed.

_What are you doing! Blushing because a complete stranger was smiling at you! Instead of thinking of him, I have to get out! But.. how? I don't even remember ANYTHING! _she thought. She snapped back to reality as Dark came back out with the tea.

"So..." he started, "you really don't remember anything? Why you fell out of the wind-"

"Oh I know that reason why. I wanted some fresh air and the view was very pretty."

Dark just looked at her. He took a sip of his tea and just sort of sat there with his elbows on the table. Riku was uncomfortable with a complete stranger, although she did know his name. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. She did this about 3 times, then finally spoke.

"Why did you bring me here?" Riku said in a low voice.

"What?" Dark obviously hadn't heard.

Riku was blushing. _Why can't I just get on with it! I'm not like... like... why am I hesitating! I'm not like Ri- .. Ri? Risa?_ "Risa?" she said aloud.

Again, Dark was surprised. "Risa? _Now _you remember another name? Who's Risa?"

"I don't know!" Riku said, clutching her head. "I don't know anything! Why I'm here, who I am, and who the hell Risa is! I don't know anything! And... and... whoever Daisuke is!"

"I..." Dark took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry I got you mad-"

"I'm not mad!"

"Okay.. I'm sorry I got you _fustrated_ and if you would like to go back to the hospital, I'll take you there."

Riku looked up. _Do I want to go to the hospital? Or do I want to stay? I... like it here. The hospital is a cage for the sick. I'm not sick... I... I just have amnesia! _" I have amnesia!"

"Wow," Dark said sarcastically, "I didn't know that!"

Riku wanted to punch him in the face, but this was his house and he was nice enough to let her stay here. "So... I c-can stay if I w-want?" she asked a little shakily.

"You can if you want," Dark smiled. Riku was flattered by this, and blushed. Hard. Dark found this amusing. Of course he kept taunting her. "I only have one bed. Share, or I sleep on the couch." he smiled again, but Riku didn't find this very funny. She slapped him this time, and it left a red mark.

"Ooow!" Dark protested, rubbing his cheek. "What did'ya do that for!"

"I did what I had to do, you pervert!"

Dark obviously still enjoyed this, even though he just got dissed. "Pervert?" he said that a little innocently. "I'm a pervert?"

Riku nodded. "Damn straight you are!"

"Ah... I'm so heart broken. If you want to go back to the hospital now, since you don't want to be living with a pervert..." Dark smiled inside. He didn't show it, since he knew Riku - but Dark knows her as Harada-san - would slap him again.

Riku was shocked. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Sorry!" Dark smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You won't slap me ever again? That includes punching, kicking, bit-"

"Do you take me for a dog?"

Dark shook his head. "I'm just saying, you can't do any of those to me." He still kept on that evil smile.

Riku thought long and hard about this. _At least I'll have some company... and at least it's not in the hospital... _"Alright. But I can't promise I won't do those things."

"Oh. I'm a little disappointed, but it'll do." he led her to the room with lots of pictures. "This was my room. I only have one bed. You are welcome to sleep in it. Don't worry, I won't bug you." he said that while rubbing his cheek. Riku simply nodded to all this.

"And the room down the hall?" Riku asked, pointing to her right.

Dark sighed a sad sigh. "Don't ever go in there. It's a secret place." he winked at her. She blushed then asked why. "It's... _secret_, like I told you."

Riku was more curious than ever, but knew to obey his orders. A little.

-

"Daisuke!" Risa shouted, banging on his door. "Daisuke!"

Daisuke immediately opened the door. "What? What?"

"I..." she was panting.

"You ran all the way here!" Daisuke shouted. Risa nodded. "Come in! Please, sit down." He called Emiko and she made them each hot chocolate.

Risa caught her breath. "I.. I just got a phone... a phone call.. from the hospital!" She was still panting a bit.

"Really? What'd it say?"

"Riku..." Risa looked sad. "Riku disappeared!" A tear ran down her cheek. "Do you think it was because of us? Do you?"

Daisuke was shocked. He was speechless.

--

Gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't update in so long! I'm really busy with my new school, since they give out TONS of homework. Please forgive me! XO And Review! I enjoy reviews a lot! This one was short too... but I hoped you liked it! I didn't get a lot of reviews on the second chapter, and only the first chapter gave a lot of reviews. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and I'll try updating very soon! REVIEW!


	4. A Walk

Hello all! I'm getting fewer and fewer reviews each time I update. T-T Is it getting boring? I know... the warning said that it sucked! At least review even if you read a little portion of it...! Please! **QUESTION MARKS** are getting deleted, so please don't think it's my mistake. I can take over a WEEK deciding what's best to write. Has anyone ever played Maple Story? Well, I'm hooked! xD Soo yea... if you need my user, where I play in, then yea.

Summary: Riku gets into a car accident and gets AMNESIA! As a memoryless girl, Dark finds her. What will happen? After all, Daisuke is in love!

Disclaimers: I do not own DN Angel. Period. xP

Warnings: Review or die! xP Ok, you won't die. BUT REVIEW! It sucks, boring story, so on and so forth. Chappies may be short sometimes... because I'm lazy and am probably outta ideas! xD

Chapter 4: A Walk

"Cool down," Emiko said to Daisuke. "I'm sure she'll be found. We'll go to the hospital tomorrow. Okay?" But Daisuke didn't seem to be listening. "By the way, Risa, did you run down here all alone in the dark?"

Risa nodded.

"But that's not safe! Daisuke, could you walk Risa back to her house?"

Daisuke still didn't say anything. Riku. Missing. Daisuke just didn't feel right...! He knew he loved Risa. He knew that. So...why? Why this sudden change of feeling? Toward... Riku? Daisuke always thought of Riku as "Risa's twin." So now why was he worrying about "Riku?" Yes. Plain Riku. Riku Harada. The one and only. "So who do I really love?" Daisuke said it so low that only a mouse could hear it.

"_What?_" Emiko and Risa chorused together.

Daisuke, now snapped out of his "virtual world," turned to his mother and "friend" and quickly shook his head. "N-Nothing, nothing!"

Emiko just nodded and asked, "Will you walk Risa home?" Daisuke didn't answer right away, but nodded. His heart didn't throb anymore at the sight of Risa. He... just didn't feel that way about her anymore. On the walk to Risa's house, Daisuke didn't even notice Risa saying good night. He... was in a trance. A trance to find Riku. _Heck... one in million... no... trillion, billion, more than that... how can I find Riku?_

-

Riku was asleep on the bed in the "picture room," she called it. Dark was snoozing on the couch. No sound could be heard, but Riku still couldn't sleep peacefully. Once in awhile, she would jerk awake and break down in a sweat. Nightmares. She had nightmares. Why? Who knew.

She went to the kitchen for a glass of water. _Water... that's right. Water'll soothe me. Or milk! Milk will also help._ She couldn't find the milk so she poured herself some water. She drank. Fast. Before she knew it, the gallon of water was gone.

"..." _Crap._ "How am I gonna pay Dark back?"

During the night while she lay there in bed, she constantly went to the restroom. _Sure... drink another gallon and start going every 5 seconds! _She sighed. She was afraid to go to sleep again, because of the nightmares that kept haunting her. The nightmares all had... _him_ in it...

-

The birds chirped happily outside his window, but he still felt sad. Emotionally sad. Sad that Riku had disappeared. He was a tint fustrated, but sad was more like it. Daisuke sighed. She was gone, and who knew if she wasn't in another accident? She had amnesia, and of course she wouldn't know where to go! How come she hadn't went back into the hospital, when it was the nearest place? Unless... unless somebody took her away! Yes! That was why! _They should have better security..._ he thought. Still... there was no proof that someone had whisked her away.

_Ding-Dong!_

The doorbell. Of course it had to be Risa, with all that happened yesterday.

..._Aaaand_ it was.

"Daisuke!" Risa ran up to him and hugged him. "I missed Riku so much last night, that I couldn't sleep! I just _had_ to come see you first thing in the morning."

Daisuke nodded. "Yea, I couldn't sleep either. I kinda feel... well, a bit guilty, like it was my fault that Riku disappeared."

Everyone looked down. No, not to look at the nice floor the Niwa's had. They looked down at fustration and sadness.

-

"Yo, wake up." No reponse. "'ey! Wake up! Oi! Are you _dead_?" Dark shouted at Riku as she slowly opened her eyes.

"...Who-who're you?" she asked sleepily.

Dark sighed and said to himself, "I swear, that's why I don't like the hospital. What do they _do_ to you?"

"Huh?"

Dark shook his head quickly. "Anyway, I came to wake you up. It's already morning, in case your brain thinks it's still night. People that come from the hospital are always slow! I don't know why..." he took a quick glance at Riku. She was staring at him. "Uh, well, breakfast in on the table, I already finished mine, so uh, I'm gonna go shower. You can shower, too, if you want. After me, of course. So.. bye!" he said all that so quickly and sprinted out so Riku still thought it was a dream. But she walked to the table and started to eat her breakfast.

_After 30 minutes..._

Riku finished her breakfast, and Dark was out of the shower. It smelled sweet inside of it. _What kind of shampoo does he have?_ She sneezed.

"I hope I didn't use all of the hot water," Dark came up behind her.

Riku shook her head. There was just one teeny-tiny problem. "What other pair of clothes can I wear?" She looked down at herself. It was a nightgown the hospital had let her wear. It wasn't the most... _prettiest_ dress, if I must say so myself.

"Ahh..." Dark stared at her. "Umm, stay right here." He ran to the "secret room" that Riku had been told not to go into.

"Eh?" was all Riku could say right now.

About a minute or so later, he returned with a long sleeve shirt and a mini skirt. Riku was ok with the shirt but... the mini _skirt_? She stared at it.

"Is something wrong?" Dark said, seeing Riku stare at the clothes.

"No... just that... I'm not really into skirts or dresses..."

"Oh.. well, I'm sure you'd look wonderful in it," Dark smiled. "And if you-"

"Where'd you get the clothes from?" Riku managed to ask before Dark could get any further. He looked to the secret room, then back at Riku.

"Just... somewhere. My um, sister left them there," he lied. Riku knew that, of course, but just nodded, knowing that the conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"Thanks," Riku smiled. Then she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Dark walked away slowly. Then sighed. "She looks so much like her..."

-

"Are you sure you don't know where she went?" Emiko shouted at a nurse.

"Uh.. n-no..." the nurse stuttered, and took a step back. "We haven't seen her since last night or so... the window was open, so she may have jumped out.. but..."

"**_Jumped out?_**" Emiko, Daisuke, and Risa all shouted together. Everyone in the room turned to look at them.

The nurse nodded slowly. "But... there aren't any blood stains.. or anything.. is she good at acrobatics or something? If not.. then someone must've caught her.."

Emiko, Daisuke, and Risa walked out sadly.

"Well, that didn't help," Emiko looked at Daisuke. "You okay?" She looked at his sad face. Then she turned to face Risa. "Are _you_ ok?"

Risa nodded. "But... Daisuke looks more down..." she said quietly.

-

Riku was done showering, and came out, hair washed, new clothes, smelling fresh. (I didn't know what to write here to please don't comment on this!) The long sleeve shirt was blue, with buttons going through the middle of it. The design read "Love" on one side. The mini shirt was a darker shade of blue, sort of denim colored. It went a little above her knees, and she wasn't happy with anything above her knees. She tied her short hair into a small bun, with some bangs hanging in the front. She walked to the kitchen where Dark was. Surprisingly, Dark stared at her.

"W-wow..." he said, still staring. "You look... gorgeous." He smiled his famous smile and made Riku blush.

"Thank you... but the clothes aren't mine.. they are your.. um, _sister's_..."

Dark's smile went down a little, or so Riku thought. But he went to the front door and said, "Now that we're all ready, we can go shopping for you."

Riku only had one reaction. "Eh? Thank you.. but... I really don't nee-"

"Nonsense! You have absolutely no clothes here."

He was right. Riku only nodded and went outside. It wasn't chilly, just warm. It was summer. All of the sudden, Riku jumped.

"Ah!"

"What?" Dark asked.

Riku sighed sadly. "I don't have any money with me."

Dark just laughed at that comment. "That's why you're coming with _me_."

"B-but! How can I ever pay you back?"

At that comment, Dark smiled even wider and said, "You can date me." Then ran to the first shop and Riku quickly followed. She blushed as he said that.

--

Wah! I'm so sorry for the LONG LONG LONG update. Still a short chapter.. and the title doesn't even fit in. -.-" I had something planned, but then after not writing something for so long, I forgot. Since some reviews I thought needed responding, I'll do that now: (I'm only doing the ones that I feel need to be responded. As for the rest of you, you'll be thanked. Don't worry. :DD)

magicalplay: Dai/Riku is a good pairing. I'll think about that. And when will she get her memory back? -Laughs- Read the chapters, silly! 8DD Not anytime soon... I'm hoping to make her remember them one by one... you know, more suspensing. xD

Helltanz98: Berate? Haha, I dunno what that means! xD Thanks for the review!

Junebugger: LoL, how can you be worse! I'm the worst of the worst! Uh... that didn't make sense. But thanks for the review!

rikux3: SO true. Everyone wants that pairing. I prefer the other though... since so many are out there. If you disagree with the pairing they end up with, please don't flame. That goes to everyone. Don't read it if you only want ONE pairing! I'm rooting for both! (That wasn't directing to YOU exactly, just everyone. :D)

Lady Elbereth Tealrose: I hope I didn't type your name wrong. Oo But thanks for the review! And for telling me not to put myself down. That made me feel a lot better! Yea, there really AREN'T enough of those pairings... I'll count on votes. :DD

lilangelarishi: LoL very funny. :DDDD Dark is right, he's stuck with -chan cuz he's cuter! xDDDD Well, my opinion.. maybe not cuter.. but hotter in my opinion! XD Thanks for reviewing!

SeLeNa MoUsY: Ah... Miyu... yea, it's supposed to be Rika, but that's my nickname and I didn't want to be selfish. xP (Like how some people put themselves into the hot bishie stories!) Yea.. thanks for reviewing!

heka: You know.. I keep wondering wat AU stands for! -Hits self on head- Haha, I'm so stupid. xP LoL, I'll update! Don't worry! I did! And I'll try my best!

anne: Yea, I wonder too! xD

HopelesslyEsceflowne: Haha, a Daisuke and Riku pair lover! xD Well, I don't know the pairings yet, sooo sorry. I'll need to count on other reviewers too. -Points at other audience- Anyhoo, thanks for the reivew!

EnV: Miyu is supposed to be Rika... but read the one I wrote to SeLeNa MoUsY. :D Sorry if you don't like the name. You can copy and paste onto notepad and change the name if you're that desparate! xD Jk.

Thank you to EVERYONE that reivewed! (Including the ones I didn't write back to!) Review again! Please! I'll update faster if I get WAAAAAAY more reviews! If I get over 20 this time, I'l update like a week or 2 days later:DD Much love to all!


	5. Shopping and Sadness

Aww... not so many review this time... I hope to get at least 8-15. T-T It's not helping if only one or two review... 7 did the last time, and I really want to continue the end of this! So review! And tell other people to review if you have to! Because no review, no write!

Summary: Riku gets into a car accident and gets AMNESIA! As a memoryless girl, Dark finds her. What will happen? After all, Daisuke is in love!

Disclaimers: I wish I did... I hope I did... but I don't.

Warnings: Short chapters. Writing is bad... some punctuations have been disappearing...

Chapter 5: Shopping and Sadness

Dark was sitting on a chair while he was waiting for Riku to find some shirts and some jeans. (She refused to buy skirts. All she said was that they were too expensive when Dark said they looked good on her.) He sighed. He didn't think he knew a girl that didn't like skirts or dresses. Riku was the first. He would sometimes see out of the corner of his eye that Riku was glancing at him from time to time. He looked like he didn't notice, but he did. Riku came strolling down slowly to Dark when she found some clothes.

"Uh... em... I hope these don't cost too much..." Riku said, holding up 3 pairs or jeans with 4 pairs of shirts.

Dark smirked and said, "Is that all? I mean, I don't know how long you're gonna stay here, so..." He looked at the clothes. "It seems a bit less. But this is only the first store and we have tons more to go to, so this'll be enough here. Have you tried them on yet?" Riku quickly shook her head. She ran to the dressing room. Dark was waiting outside for her, and when she did come out - wearing the shirt and jeans - Dark stared at her again. _She just _has_ to look good in everything, huh?_ Dark thought to himself. The shirt was red with some words on it - very messy words, as if someone had spray painted it - but it looked very nice. And on the bottom of her jeans were laces that weren't girly but sort of rope...-ish. _Tomboy?_ Dark thought.

"Okay, so that's settled. Do the other clothes fit well too?" Riku nodded when Dark asked her. "Right. So change back and I'll be waiting at the register."

Not many people were in the shop, but tons of them were bustling outside on the streets. Dark didn't live too far away from an outlet (If you're wondering how they got here so fast). The line went quickly, and as soon as Riku came out, Dark was next in line. She handed him the clothes and stood next to him.

"That'll be $86.55 please," the lady said. (I dunno how things cost xP) Dark handed her his credit card and told him to sign a paper. (Is it a receipt they hand you to sign?) They walked out - Dark carrying the bag in one hand, the other inside his coat pocket.

"Th-thank you so much," Riku said. "It means a lot to me..." She smiled, but looked down.

Dark was also happy, but said, "Hey, don't forget that this isn't even the _beginning_ of your shopping spree, ok? Look at all the other stores we haven't even visited yet." He pointed all across the street and to his left and right. Riku stared at this, her eyes saying "Oh my god..."

They went on shopping for at least another 3-5 hours or so. When Riku was in the fitting room, Dark quickly added in some skirts that were below the knee for Riku. He knew that she'd look great in them. _She just doesn't want to be flattered_, thought Dark. Riku was carrying a few bags while Dark carefully stuffed a bag into a bag into a bag. There was a lot to carry. Riku offered to help, but Dark shook his head saying a girl shouldn't carry their bags.

When they returned home, Riku and Dark were exhausted. Dark took a quick shower this time - but still a very clean one - then Riku went in. She changed into her PJ's that had little cartoon hamsters on it. It was blue with some quotes near the hamsters in boxes. Dark had bought it especially for her at a price higher than $50, but Dark didn't say that. He didn't want Riku to feel bad. While Dark was showering, Riku looked at all the receipts and added them up. The cost of all her clothes was over $500. Riku felt bad.

_Wait a minute..._ she had thought. _I didn't buy this skirt! Dark must've added them in!_

After about 10:30 P.M., Riku was still awake. She couldn't sleep at all. She walked as quiet as a mouse to the living room next to the kitchen, and Dark was silently reading a book with a dim light on.

"Ano..." (Read below)

Dark jumped. He looked behind him. "Oh, you scared me! I thought you went to sleep already..."

"Yea.. but I can't fall asleep. I've been thinking... I'm really sorry and thank you. The clothes cost a lot.. and you still bought them for a complete stranger. And Thank you for-"

"Stranger?" Dark sat up. "You still think you're a stranger while you only slept here for one day? Yes, it is a bit awkward, I know, but still, you aren't a complete stranger to me. And we made a deal, remember?" Dark smirked at his last comment. Riku blushed.

"But... is it ok? You know... if we... like... go out."

This time, Dark smiled - not smirked. "Sure. I mean, I could really use some company!" He smiled then added, "Oh yea, and get some sleep! You seem exhausted."

"So do you," Riku muttered under her breath.

Dark laughed and said, "Yea, I am. But I just can't sleep."

Riku nodded and said, "Me too! That's why I'm here..."

"Ah.." Dark stood up and patted the couch. If you want, we could sleep together." He quickly looked at Riku's expression. It showed something of "You stinkin pervert! I'm gonna hit you!" "But it's your choice. I won't do anything weird, I promise, it's just for the night. You don't have to. I'm just saying that since we both can't sleep."

Riku thought a moment. Then she nodded. "Fine. But if you do anything weird, you won't wake up tomorrow. Ever."

Dark laughed. "I didn't take you to my house to harm you. It was just to make you comfortable." He smiled his sweet - not smirking- smile, and Riku loved that side of him. They slept together - Dark not doing anything weird - peacefully.

-

"I miss her so much..." Risa said, standing on the balcony with wind blowing into her eyes. They had tears in them. "Riku... it's lonely without you..."

"Miss, perhaps you should sleep now," the butler said. (What's his name?) "Your parents would be very worried if they knew you were still awake."

"Yes, and they'd also be worried that Riku went missing."

The butler simply nodded and walked away.

She sighed. She remembered something from the past.

_"Risa! If you stay out here in the cold, you'll get sick!" Riku shouted at her twin._

She's so protective over me...

_"What? How many stalkers are still following you? I'll take care of them immediately!"_

And always makes sure _I'm_ safe...

_"Risa, study harder!"_

She encourages me...

"Riku..." Risa cried, "Riku... come back!"

-

"Still can't sleep, Daisuke?" Emiko asked her son.

Daisuke didn't say anything. "Wiz is hungry."

"Oh okay," she quickly opened up the refridgerator and handed him some strawberries. "But I know that isn't the reason your up. Come on, sit down. Let's talk."

They went to the sofa and sat down. "I know Riku's disappearance is bothering you. But don't worry! She'll be found! We've notified the police."

"Mmm..." was all that came out of Daisuke's mouth.

-

The next morning...

Riku woke up. _Soo tired..._ She turned to face the other side - just to see Dark's face.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

-

"Look, it's not my fault you forgot!" Dark said, rubbing his red cheek. Boy did she hit hard!

"Still! It's not very comforting to see your face first thing in the morning," Riku continued to drink her orange juice.

Dark sighed. "I didn't do anything to you! The neighbors are probably all wondering what happened. And it's not, my, fault!" He said the last part slowly so he knew for _sure_ Riku heard.

"Whatever," Riku mumbled.

"So... what do you want to do today?" Dark asked, in an annoyed tone. He was probably still angry.

"Huh?" Riku looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we went shopping yesterday..."

"Ahuh..."

"And what about today?"

Riku thought a moment. "Do we have to do something?"

Dark shook his head. "No, nothing in particular." He walked over to the refridgerator and opened it. "Seems like we're running low on food. I'll go to the market and buy some stuff... and you can stay home if you want."

"Sure," Riku nodded. This was her chance.

"Well, I won't waste anytime so, I'll be seeing you," he walked to the front door.

"Bye."

And with that, Dark walked out, closed the door, and Riku heard him lock it. _Sheesh... I'm not a dog!_ Riku thought. _Anyways... back to what I was gonna do!_ She walked quietly but fast to the "secret room." Then, as she was about to turn the knob, she heard the door lock being opened, and quickly ran to the door. It was Dark.

"Seems like I forgot my jacket," he said, looking at Riku suspiciously. She was standing in front of the door, her hands behind her back - for no reason - and a really stiff pose. "Uh.. is something wrong?"

Riku shook her head. "N-no. Absolutely nothing. I just... felt like standing here. You know, sometimes your body just likes to stand in one place..." she laughed a nevous laugh.

Dark nodded, as if he still didn't believe her. "Right." Then he walked out the door, but didn't lock it. Riku didn't notice that but take a deep breath.

_That... was a close one._ She nearly had a heart-attack! She stiffly moved out of her stiff pose, and inched her way over to the "secret room" again. Now that he was gone, this was her chance to see what was really behind that door.

--

Well, I hope you liked it! I'm really bad at explaining things, and I think it up in my mind before I write. So typing it, then picturing it, it's a hard thing to do at once, if your trying to decribe what's in your mind in words. I didn't get as much reviews as I thought I would... I hope this time I will. T-T Please... tell people to review, and yourself included! Otherwise, I'll end it right here and not let anyone know what's inside! (Well, not like you'd be interested anyway. :P) So, review, or no more! Arigatou to those that did review! Much love!

_Ano - I think it means something like "Ummm..." or like a hesitating word. Just seemed more interesting. :D_

There ARE a few questions I'd like to answer... xP

**SeLeNa MoUsY**: Haha, no, my nickname is Rika, but i just MADE UP Miyu.

**Lady Elbereth Tealrose**: LoL, True, true. Details... hmm... I'll think about that. xD

**lilangelarishi**: ROFL Wow, the little talking things you write really make my day! Thanks for reviewing!

**Junebugger**: Yea, Dark and Daisuke are 2 people. I thought it'd be obvious, but after I read other stories, it all seems like they're connects. xP But no, this story has them separate!


	6. The Secret Room

The last update was pretty fast, but if no one **reviews**, then I'm not updating. I want at least 10 **reviews** before I update. Okay? I'm thinking of starting a new story.. but I don't have a plot yet! Anyway, hope you like this chapter. I made it longer. Happy:DD Don't forget to **review**!

Summary: Riku gets into a car accident and gets AMNESIA! As a memoryless girl, Dark finds her. What will happen? After all, Daisuke is in love!

Disclaimers: La la la... huh? Oh! I don't own. xP

Warnings: Short chapters. Writing is bad... some punctuations have been disappearing... yada yada. And I'll kill you if you don't **review**! xP

Chapter 6: The Secret Room

Her heart was thumping loudly against her chest, telling her not to. _I know, I know! But... I need to know WHY he's hiding what's in here, and what's so important! _She thought fairly. Her hand was touching the golden door knob now, and she was taking deep breaths. She thought she heard a loud _Thump!_, but ignored it. Slowly, very slowly, she opened the door. She felt bad for doing this, but, come on! When you're living in a house, you have to know what's in every room, right?

Riku gasped. It was a normal room, yes, but what she saw inside made her gasp. A huge picture - _very_ large - covered one whole side of the room. She walked up to it, then gently touched it. It had Dark and a girl on it. The same girl on the picture when she woke up. All around the big picture, on tables, were smaller pictures in frames. The whole room was filled with pictures, and the only light came from the window. She tried flicking on the switch, but nothing happened. As she was on the other side of the door, she heard another _Thump!_. It was Dark.

This time, Riku gasped a loud gasp, a frightened one. She was trying to look for words to say out loud, but they she remained silent.

"Huh," Dark said, leaning on the opened door. "May I ask why you're in here?"

"I-" Riku tried. She was looking down. "I-I-I'm sorry... I was just wondering what was in here, since you kept it so private... really, I am truly sorry. I just thought that..."

"Enough," Dark said, turning away. "Well, now you know why it's so important. Nothing but a room full of pictures and a cabinet. If you're so nosy as to what's inside the cabinet, it's clothes. You know, the one I brought you the other day." Riku was looking down. She felt guilty. Real guilty. Dark walked out, not even looking back once.

_N-no... _Riku thought. _I... I didn't want to cause him grief! Now he's mad at me.. he'll probably want to send me back to the hospital.. _A tear ran down her cheek. "I'm sorry.." she mumbled. Then she heard another _Thump!_ - but louder - and fell on her knees. Dark had gone out. Maybe he didn't even go to the market... _Oh yes.. the door didn't lock the second time.. was I that suspicious? Then the thump I heard.. it must have been him coming in.. why didn't I notice that? Now he's probably angry, no, furious with me! What am I to do? I think I'll go out.. just to walk around.._ Then with that, she got up, wiped the remaining tears from her face, and went to her (Dark's, but Riku is borrowing it) room. She grabbed her bag that had a book in it that she had found.

"I don't have any money... but it's not like I'm gonna buy anything," she said, while carefully placing the bag on a nearby table. "But first, I have GOT to get changed." With that, she went to the walk-in closet, and grabbed a purple shirt with a black skirt. "That's... strange. Why'd I grab a.." she laughed to herself. _Dark..._ She shook her head. "No, I'm just wearing a skirt 'cause I feel like it. And it's hot out. Not because of him...!" She changed, put on her bag, then walked out, locking the door behind her. (Dark had given her a spare key.)

-

"Mom, I'm gonna go out for a walk!" Daisuke called to Emiko.

"Wait...!" Emiko called through the kitchen. She quickly ran to her son. "Are you feeling better?"

Daisuke nodded. "Yea.. I figured that worrying over something that I can't even do anything to help.. it's useless," He smiled. "So, I'm just gonna go take Wiz out for a walk."

Emiko smiled. "Okay then. Come back safely!" Daisuke nodded and opened the front door. He turned back once again, smiled, then walked out.

_Where should I go? Should I just walk around? Hmm..._ he was walking to a store when he thought he spotted a familiar caramel head. He tried to get through the crowd, and it was. It was her. Riku was looking through a window, at a food shop. (I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything else.)

"Riku!" Daisuke called to her. He ran as fast as he could through the crowd. (Which wasn't very fast.) By the time he got there, Riku was already walking away. "Wait..! Riku!" Riku did not turn around. "Why...?" he mumbled to himself.

When he caught up, he saw the back of her. _She's.. wearing a skirt! That's not like her.. but then again.. she has amnesia.. but that's not the point!_ "Riku!" he shouted and put a hand on her shoulder. She spun around only to look puzzled.

"Who are you?" Riku asked. Then, she thought she saw the face familiar. "You... you're from the hospital!"

Daisuke nodded. He had a wide smile on that made Riku feel like she wanted to run away. "Yes! I'm Daisuke, Riku! Where have you been? We've all been worried that some-"

"_'We' _?" Riku asked. Daisuke nodded.

"Me, Risa, Satoshi, Emiko, everyone! Really, where have you been?"

Riku still looked puzzled. "Look, I know you're from the hospital, but I have no idea who you are! Stop trying to lie to me, if you are! I'm not belie-"

"I'm not lying!" Daisuke shouted. "Riku, please! Listen to me and I'll take you to Risa! PLEASE! Just follow me!"

"You..." Riku said slowly. "You.. keep calling me 'Riku'. Is that my name?"

"YES!"

"Oh.. and who's Risa?"

"You're twin sister."

"And you are..."

"Your friend."

"Oh," Riku said. "But.. how can I trust you? How can I know that you aren't just lying? If you have no proof.. then..."

Daisuke tried to think fast. Then he remembered that there was a picture of Risa, Riku, and Daisuke when they were young in his room. "I have proof at my house! Please! Follow me and-"

"No," Riku stated. "If you can't show me proof here, then I'm not trusting you." She started to walk away, but then Daisuke grabbed her arm.

"Wait!"

"Let.. go of me!" Riku shouted. She could barely be heard over the noise of the crowd, but only some turned to look at them. "I have no idea who you are, and for that I am glad! You seem like some bad guy trying to trick me!"

Daisuke looked a bit hurt, but didn't let go. Riku tried pulling, but Daisuke still clung on. _I've already came this far.. I'm not losing this opportunity!_

"LET GO!" Riku screamed, and to Daisuke's surprise, somebody did butt in. Riku noticed it was Dark.

He gave Daisuke a glare that made him let go of Riku's hand immediately. "Look, if a lady wants somebody to stop, they should stop."

"D..Dark.." Riku mumbled.

Daisuke looked confused. "Who-who're you? And what do you have to do with Riku?"

"Riku?" Dark looked at Riku. "You mean you know her?" He asked Daisuke.

"Yes!"

"And you are..?"

"Daisuke! Niwa Daisuke! I'm her friend!"

Dark looked at him, his eyes glaring - yet, a bit shocked - at Daisuke. "Daisuke.." He turned to Riku. "You mentioned his name, right?"

Riku nodded slowly. "Daisuke.. that's you?"

Daisuke smiled a little, although it turned back into a frown when he noticed that Dark was still glaring at him. "Yes, it's me! Don't you remember? Me and Risa?"

"Risa?" Dark inquired again. "You also mentioned that." He said to Riku.

Riku nodded again. "Yes, but I have no idea who they are..."

"That's because you have amnesia!" Daisuke shouted before anyone could answer. "You got into an accident the other day when we were at the... amusement... park..." He slowed down. He remember that day. Yes, he remembered it very clearly. It was basically his and Risa's fault.

"Amusement park..." Riku and Dark said together.

"I think I remember... something about an amusement park..." Riku thought aloud.

"I remember being there too. But of course not with you guys," Dark said.

Daisuke looked puzzled. "You...? You weren't there with Riku and us. I don't even remember seeing you!"

"Well no duh," Dark said. "Like you would remember ever single face you see at the amusement park. Anyhoo, I'm taking this little kitten-" he grabbed Riku by the hand, "-home. Now if you'll excuse us..."

"Wait!" Daisuke shouted. "Riku...! She doesn't belong with you! I can take her hom-"

"Her home is with me. If you have no proof at all, then you're just a stalker." Dark started walking away with Riku in hand.

Daisuke ran after them. "WAIT! Please! Just let me go home and get proof! Please!"

Dark shook his head. "Who knows what's in your house. Maybe you're just plotting something to get her to believe you. But I'm not stupid. Show me proof here and now, or we're leaving."

"I-" Daisuke stopped. _How can I get them to believe me!_ "Let me call home! I'll tell them to bring me proof!"

"No. They could also be bringing something that's a total lie."

"IT'S NOT A LIE!" Daisuke screamed. _Why...? I'm so close to her, yet she doesn't remember anything. Why...! WHY? _

"Then, hurry it up," Riku said. Dark and Daisuke looked at her. She looked at Dark. "It's obvious he's not willing to give up. So, give him a chance. Maybe he's right..."

Dark stared at her. "Fine. But if you're wrong, you're gonna have some _chores_ to do at home. Got that?"

"Wait..! Is she your slave!" Daisuke shouted.

"Of course not. That's what I hate aobut people like that. Always jumping to conclusions... hurry up, by the way," Dark said, pretty much annoyed.

Daisuke nodded and took out his cell phone. _Wh...what? It's out of batteries!_ "Can I, um, borrow yours? Mine is out of batter-"

"No. We're leaving. Your chance has already been used. Let's go, Harada-san," Dark said. Daisuke couldn't take it anymore.

"**STOP!**" He screamed. "PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME!" He was on the verge of crying, but he wouldn't let that idiot see him cry. (He meant Dark.)

Dark stopped, but didn't look back. "Look, if you're that determined, then go home. She's with me now, and we're leaving." Dark walked on, and Daisuke stood there, motionless. _Why...? Why...? I was so close.. and who does that bastard think he is! Riku doesn't belong with him.. no...! Never! I have to contact Risa... _

-

"Okay, let me get this straight," Dark said, glaring at Riku. They had gotten home not to long ago, and Riku felt more guilty than ever. "You went out to get fresh air... and met up with him."

"But, he talked to me first! I have no idea who he is!"

"If I hadn't been there, god knows what he would've done!"

"I'm sorry, ok?" Riku said. She didn't dare look him in the eye. "I just.. I just wanted to say I'm really sorry...! Then you just left... what am I gonna do at home? Sit here and wait for your return? I'm not a pet, Dark! I'm a human and I have feelings too!"

Dark sighed. "Well, as for your punishment..."

Riku flinched. "My... punishment..."

"You're cooking tonight," Dark said.

Riku looked up. Dark had on that smile that seemed like he was really happy - as forth he wasn't smirking, like he usually does - and Riku blushed. "But... I don't know if I can cook..."

"Nonsense. I bought some cook books. I can cook. So you can too. You wouldn't want to lose to me, now would you?" Now Dark was smirking. Riku wanted to punch him so bad...

"Fine," and with that, Riku got up and headed to the kitchen.

-

Daisuke sprinted home. After Dark and Riku had left, the crowd got in his way so he couldn't follow them. He had to tell Risa that he'd found Riku, although he couldn't get her back alone. By the time he reached his house, he was panting really hard. "I... must... tell... Risa...!" He opened the door and walked in. "I'm home!" He said, while taking off his shoes.

Emiko popped out of the living room. "Ah! Daisuke! Your home! So how was the walk? Did you buy anything?"

Daisuke shook his head and made his way to the living room, where everyone was seated watching TV. "Um, everyone should sit down."

When they all did, Daisuke said 3 words that made the whole room gasp. "I found Riku." At first, all was deathly quiet, then, everything - especially Emiko - went crazy. Kousuke got up and started questioning Daisuke. Grandfather tried to get Emiko to settle down, as she was running around to Daisuke then to the phone.

"DAISUKE!" Emiko shouted. "Well, where is she?"

Daisuke looked down. "That's the problem.. you see, I saw her looking out of the window of a food shop, then I tried talking to her, trying to persuade her to come home."

"Then?"

"I didn't have any proof with me, so I tried pulling her to come home. But then..."

"Ahuh? Ahuh? Go on Daisuke!"

"Someone stopped me. He proved to be with Riku, and brought her to his home, probably. They wouldn't believe me, and I have no idea where she is now!"

Everyone seemed really fustrated now. Kousuke was the first to speak. "That's strange.. you said she had amnesia, right? Well, of course she wouldn't remember you..."

"That's what's strange!" Daisuke explained. "She said that she remembered the name 'Daisuke' and 'Risa.' But when they were leaving, Dark called her 'Harada-san." Maybe she also remembered that name too!"

"Oh..." Emiko said. "Then, we'd better call Risa!"

Daisuke nodded and ran to the phone. He quickly dialed their phone number and Risa picked up. "Risa! I saw Riku!" He explained the whole story to her, and said that they'd go right to her house (mansion, right?). When they got there, Risa was already waiting outside.

"So?" Risa said.

"We have to find her!" Daisuke shouted.

Risa looked down. "It's true you may have seen her, yes, but we have no clue where she went with that man you talked about."

Everyone nodded. How were they to find her now? It was nearly impossible, 1 out of millions. But that 1 was still a chance! "Maybe..." Daisuke said. "Maybe if we all searched for her everyday, we'd meet up with her! And we'll need proof. Like bring a picture of when she was little, or something."

Risa nodded. "Right. They've contacted the police already, but I bet that looking for Riku is the last thing on their list." said Risa, using the word 'they' as in the hospital employees.

"Ahuh," Daisuke agreed. "So that's why we have to hurry it up! God knows what she's doing for that guy! We've got to save her!"

--

In case you've been wondering, I've bolded the word **review(s)** so you'll remember to do that. Even if you don't have an account here, still, **REVIEW**! I love it how some old **review**ers keep **review**ing. It makes me know that they don't just read one chapter then leave! You can threaten to do something if I don't update, but I hope you're just kidding. Haha. But remember, at least 10 **reviews** before the next update! **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **(By the way, was it "Kousuke" or "Kosuke?")


	7. Determined to Search

**I AM SO SORRY!** (Gets on hands and knees) I haven't updated because.. cuz... I've been too lazy! (Starts bawling) Well, if you're like me, you'd lose insterest in the story if they didn't update for a long, long, time. So I'll recap the scene with Dark and Riku, and the scene with the planning for finding Riku. Will that help? Don't forget to review!

Summary: Riku gets into a car accident and gets AMNESIA! As a memoryless girl, Dark finds her. What will happen? After all, Daisuke is in love!

Disclaimers: Copyright Yukiru Sugisaki. All rights reserved. Story plot is mine. Characters - to the great Yukiru Sugisaki!

Warnings: Short chapters. Writing is bad... some punctuations have been disappearing... yada yada. And I'll kill you if you don't **review**! xP

Chapter 7: Determined to Search

Recap:

_"I'm sorry, ok?" Riku said. She didn't dare look him in the eye. "I just.. I just wanted to say I'm really sorry...! Then you just left... what am I gonna do at home? Sit here and wait for your return! I'm not a pet, Dark! I'm a human and I have feelings too!"_

_Dark sighed. "Well, as for your punishment..."_

_Riku flinched. "My... punishment..."_

_"You're cooking tonight," Dark said._

_Riku looked up. Dark had on that smile that seemed like he was really happy - as forth he wasn't smirking, like he usually does - and Riku blushed. "But... I don't know if I can cook..."_

_"Nonsense. I bought some cook books. I can cook. So you can too. You wouldn't want to lose to me, now would you?" Now Dark was smirking. Riku wanted to punch him so bad..._

_"Fine," and with that, Riku got up and headed to the kitchen._

"Mmm," Dark said. "Your cooking isn't that bad." He smiled. Riku blushed.

"Th-thank you..."

"Well, don't just stand there, sit down! You wouldn't want to starve to death so you eat too."

Riku did as she was told, and ate. She couldn't even taste what she was eating. Her mind was on one thing, and that was "Daisuke." _Do I really know him? Am I 'Riku' like he said? Who am I?_

-

Recap:

_"Someone stopped me. He proved to be with Riku, and brought her to his home, probably. They wouldn't believe me, and I have no idea where she is now!"_

_Everyone seemed really fustrated now. Kousuke was the first to speak. "That's strange.. you said she had amnesia, right? Well, of course she wouldn't remember you..."_

_"That's what's strange!" Daisuke explained. "She said that she remembered the name 'Daisuke' and 'Risa.' But when they were leaving, Dark called her 'Harada-san." Maybe she also remembered that name too!"_

_"Oh..." Emiko said. "Then, we'd better call Risa!"_

_Daisuke nodded and ran to the phone. He quickly dialed their phone number and Risa picked up. "Risa! I saw Riku!" He explained the whole story to her, and said that they'd go right to her house (mansion, right?). When they got there, Risa was already waiting outside._

_"So?" Risa said. _

_"We have to find her!" Daisuke shouted._

_Risa looked down. "It's true you may have seen her, yes, but we have no clue where she went with that man you talked about."_

_Everyone nodded. How were they to find her now? It was nearly impossible, 1 out of millions. But that 1 was still a chance! "Maybe..." Daisuke said. "Maybe if we all searched for her everyday, we'd meet up with her! And we'll need proof. Like bring a picture of when she was little, or something."_

_Risa nodded. "Right. They've contacted the police already, but I bet that looking for Riku is the last thing on their list." said Risa, using the word 'they' as in the hospital employees._

_"Ahuh," Daisuke agreed. "So that's why we have to hurry it up! God knows what she's doing for that guy! We've got to save her!"_

Risa went over to the Niwa's for dinner. They needed to make a plan that would make Riku trust them. But without her memories, without anything, how would they? They discussed over various things through dinner, like, what was proof, where to go, what to bring, what to say, all sorts of that kinda stuff. Just one problem. If that so-called "Dark" appears, what to do about him? He probably wouldn't allow Riku to go out alone. When dinner ended they came up with only half the conclusion.

"So," Emiko said. "We will search everywhere tomorrow."

"Including amusement parks, theme parks, parks alone, and all that stuff," Risa added,

Daisuke nodded. "Everyone bring everything everyday. You don't know when you'll find her."

"So it's settled then," Kosuke concluded.

"Wait... not yet," Emiko said. "About this 'Dark'... we haven't met him. Only Daisuke has. How will we know if it's him?"

Daisuke thought a moment. "Ano... well, he has purple hair... when I saw him, he was wearing black and violet, but I'm not sure if all his clothing are like that... and you don't see a lot of purple heads around, so he shouldn't be too hard to spot..."

"I... can't picture that," said Risa, which was surprising since she could usually picture anything. Everytime someone descibed a dress or clothing, she would say "Oh! I know that one! I saw it at the store last week!" But this time, she couldn't get it right. A man with black hair.. no.. purple hair.. black and violet colored clothing? Seemed like someone scary to her.

"Even though this isn't thouroughly planned out, it'll do," Kosuke said. "But nevermind the man. All we need to think about is Riku." and everyone agreed on that.

-

**The Next Morning**

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

"Nnnghhh..."

"Wake up or I'll pinch you!"

"Ughhh... lemme sleep!"

Dark smirked and leaned down to kiss the girl that was beneath him. Something immediately connected with his cheek. A slap. That was what he got.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Riku shouted, blushing.

Dark looked at her. "Well, I said if you wouldn't wake up tha-"

"Pinch me," Riku finished, "_Pinch me._ That is not what I call a pinch!"

"Well, it is something that seemed like a pinch to you. Look at your face; it's like a tomato.. but even redder."

Riku immediately looked away from his gaze. "Sh-shut up! It's your fault anyway! I was just trying to sleep!" She was taking deep breaths now. _My... my first kiss was stolen! By this.. this freak that won't stop bugging me! _

"Anyway, I thought you'd like to get your memories back somehow," Dark said, rubbing his cheek. "So it was 'Daisuke,' right? He said something about an amusement park... the last time I was there, there _was_ an accident. Perhaps that was the one you were caught in."

Riku didn't say anything to this. Did this mean that he wanted her to leave? Once Riku remembered, would she have to leave? Leave him and go with someone else whom she didn't remember right now? _Why..._ she thought. _Why do I have to have amnesia right now!_

"And I think you'll have to make dinner again tonight," she heard him continue. "I don't really deserve this slap, as I've told you we're going out. And it's just a kiss. It's not like it's gonna kill you or anything.."

"My first kiss at that!" Riku fought back. "I bet a playboy like you has already kissed millions of girls! Don't give me that junk! A kiss is a kiss, and I wanted to save it!"

"For who? And," Dark said, "don't you think that 'playboy' is a bit too harsh? That was also my first kiss, so hush, you. You're making too much of a racket, again."

"First?" Riku inquired. "_First?_ After I've seen you flirt with every girl on the street, that's you FIRST kiss? Over my dead body!" She immediately felt something touching her. Something was wrapping all around her. Dark was hugging her.

"I wouldn't want you dead, and neither would 'Daisuke' either. Correct?"

Dark being so close to her made Riku blush even more. "L-let go of me!" She tried to break through, but Dark had a firm grip.

"You know... if you really want to stay here, we don't have to go to the amusement park. I mean, we have plenty to do at home. For instance-"

Riku pulled through and punched - yes, punch, not slap - Dark on the cheek again.

"-watching TV with popcorn," Dark finished, and rubbed his cheek again. "Yeesh. You're always jumping to conclusions. Just like that Daisuke guy..." he looked at where Riku was at. Then he stopped a moment and noticed that Riku was blushing like mad. She was trying to look away, but Dark's keen eyes were much more powerful. (Sorry if that didn't make sense.) He could see that she was taking deep breaths. "Look... I'm sorry, ok? I was just trying to make you feel be-"

"Go ahead and go out. I wouldn't want you in here to see me change."

Dark hesitated a moment, then obeyed her orders. He closed the door while heading out with a quick glance at Riku. She was still facing the other side. He sighed and pulled the door completely shut.

After what seemed like eternity to Dark (although it had only been 10 minutes), Riku stepped out of the room looking - well, _fantastic_ - as Dark would say. She was wearing a white top that had buttons going through the middle. She wore jeans with a small skirt on top of it. Riku, noticing that Dark was staring - actually _staring_ - at her, blushed. Dark noticed that, and smirked.

"You look..." Dark stated, "well, great." He smiled.

This time, Riku smiled back. "Thank you. Although I don't remember buying this skirt..."

Dark coughed and looked away. "Do you want breakfast?" He said, trying to change the subject. Riku looked at him and nodded.

"Sure, I'm famished!" (Please tell me if I spelled that right.)

-

Risa was getting ready to go back to the amusement park where, well... where _an accident_ had occured. She was in charge for looking out in amusement parks. Risa sighed. It was going to be a long day.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in," she said.

Daisuke walked in quietly. Risa watched him. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Well," Daisuke said nervously, "you see, no wait, he, no, that guy... Riku.. I-"

Risa watched as Daisuke struggled to talk. She knew he didn't want to talk about it, so she helped him out a little. "The guy with Riku?"

Daisuke nodded. "He... just to let you know... he's very... _protective_ of Riku... b-but I don't know their relationship..."

Risa nodded slowly. "And.. you want me to be careful with what I say to him?"

"S-sorta... but... he isn't the type to give up easily. He's... persistant... it seems like he wants Riku... and he won't trust a stranger! So... just be careful, 'kay?"

Risa smiled. She noticed that Daisuke was being more mature now. Maybe he wasn't so bad. "Thanks," she nodded. Daisuke walked out of the room and closed the door. She sighed.

"Riku... I'm so sorry..."

-

It was noisy in the amusement park. Risa was getting pushed to one side, then back to the other. "Ex... excuse me! Pardon me! Ouch!" Risa shouted. _Ugh... I shoulda known it'd be crowded on a Saturday. If I wasn't here alone... _An image of Riku came into her mind. "Riku..." she mumbled, "come back."

She saw the ferris wheel and decided to ride it. Maybe looking from the very top would be easier, but then again, everything would be smaller. At least she would be able to spot a _purple head_, right? Wrong. As she climbed aboard, she was alone. Looking out the window was fine, but looking _down_ was another story. Risa heaved a sigh. This was going to be a long day. Yup, a _very_ long one.

-

"Oh... I didn't know you had a car," Riku said, staring at his white Lexus. (I'm sorry... no other car came to mind. How about you name a few? I'm not good with cars... -.-;;;)

"Well, of course I do. You expect me to walk to work everyday, then walk back?"

Riku stared at him now, asking, "You _work_, too?"

Dark gave her the "_well, duh_" look, and she immediately stopped asking her stupid questions.

"Then... why haven't you been..." she stopped. She knew the reason. It was because of _her_.

"I have a little kitten to take care of," he winked at her. She blushed madly and quickly got into the car.

-

Dark had already bought tickets for them so they didn't have to wait in the big, noisy line. They passed many people that were laughing. Seems like... a fun place, as Riku would have said, if she wasn't so nervous.

They rode almost half of the whole theme park, and it was noon.

"Thirsty?" Dark asked.

Riku nodded. "But, you've done a lot for me now, so I'll go get the drinks! What would you like?"

-

Risa was tired. "It's impossible for them to be here. I mean, maybe they're going to come tomorrow, or maybe they aren't even gonna come! I'm so... ti-" _Caramel colored hair._ "Ri...ku..." Through the crowd, she could see her smiling face, looking at someone to her right. Risa ran, or sprinted, to the bench to where she was sitting, but then a person walked in front of her, causing her to lose sight of Riku and stop. By the time he walked away, Riku was gone, and the bench was empty. She walked slowly to the bench. Her sad eyes were looking at where Riku sat. "Maybe... it was just something I imagined..."

"Looking for something?"

Risa turned. It was a beautiful sight. Violet colored hair, wearing all back, his neck had some sort of a necklace, she could go on all day, describing how handsome he was. Noticing she was staring, she blushed and looked away. "I... I was um... looking for someone... by the name of Riku?" She heard him stand up.

"What's your name?" His voice became serious.

Risa, not blushing anymore, looked at him, straight in the eye. "Risa... Do you know her? She's my... twin."

"I'm back!" Riku shouted behind Risa. "Dark...? A friend of yours?" She looked at Risa.

Risa was speechless. Here was Riku, right in front of her, holding 2 drinks, but that didn't matter. Tears almost dripped down her cheeks. "Riku... oh god, Riku! I've missed you so much!" Risa shouted, pulling her into a hug. But Riku was not hugging back. Whether she was holding drinks or not, her face looked confused.

"Who are you?"

"She's Risa," Dark answered. "Your... your twin."

"Risa... _you're_ Risa? My... twin?"

Risa nodded. "Yes! And..." she opened her bag and pulled out a picture, "and this was when we were little! It shows me and you with our parents! Please! Believe me!" She glanced over at Dark, and soon noticed that he had violet hair. "You... you're the one that Daisuke described! He said..." Risa looked down. _And here I thought I found the perfect guy. He turns out to be the kidnapper._

"What did he say about me?" Dark asked.

Risa shook her head. "Nothing. Just... to be careful, since you don't want to just give Riku away..."

"You say that as if I own her," Dark stated. "I don't. She simple fell out of the hospital window, and be glad I was there to catch her. Otherwise, she wouldn't be here."

"Yes... thank you. But really! I'm not kidding! I AM her twin!" She turned around to Riku. "Don't you remember? We visited you the first day you were sent to the hospital! Don't you... remember?"

In fact, she did remember. "I... do."

"Then...! Then...! Come home, Riku!" Risa almost cried out of joy.

"I... can't," Riku said. "I do remember you, Risa, but there's nothing I can remember. I want... to stay with Dark." Dark was surprised at this comment.

But Risa, on the other hand, was sad. "No! Riku... fine. But at least tell me your address!" She looked at Dark.

He sighed and said, "Fine, fine, as long as you don't send the FBI over, or stalk us, I'm fine." Truth be told, he wasn't. What if he was at work, and then they came to his house, rang the doorbell, and Riku answered it? What would happen? Would they take her away?

--

Well... that was boring. Sorry. (Cries) **But overall, I am soooooooo sorry I did not update for about 2 whole months!** Laziness, writer's block, all those horrible diseases that are contagious! (Please check my spelling. xP) And thank you to those who told me how to spell "Kosuke," I have no idea why I spelled it with a "u." XP

Well, THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE THAT REVIEWED! I HOPE YOU REVIEW AGAIN!


	8. Part of His Past

OMGOMGOMG! I AM SO SORRY! (Once again.) I TOTALLY DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE AND... got lazy again. (Ahem.) I wanted to update on my birthday.. but it didn't work out. D:

And my cousins came over, and we went shopping. :D I bought new shoes. :D Okay... on with the update! Sorry it's so lame!

Summary: Riku gets into a car accident and gets AMNESIA! As a memoryless girl, Dark finds her. What will happen? After all, Daisuke is in love!

Disclaimers: Copyright Yukiru Sugisaki. All rights reserved. Story plot is mine. Characters - to the great Yukiru Sugisaki!

Warnings: Short chapters. Writing is bad... some punctuations have been disappearing... yada yada. And I'll kill you if you don't **review**! xP

Chapter 8: Part of His Past

Dark's worrying was indeed a good thing, for the Niwa's _were_ plannning to take her back. After Risa found out Dark's address, she waved them good-bye and scurried home. She told everyone the news and they made a plan. A plan to capture Riku. But would it work?

One thing that made them worry is, _what was Dark's job, and when were his hours?_

Dark had not mentioned what his job was, or anything. Just his address because he somehow _did_ see the small resemblance of Riku and Risa.

-

When Riku and Dark came back from the amusement park, all was silent. If was about dinner time, and Dark didn't say anything to Riku. He was thinking whether or not the given address was a good or bad idea. Meanwhile, Riku was worrying about what she had said about Dark. _I want to stay with Dark?_ Was that bothering him? Her mind raced with thoughts, and she wondered if that was also why Dark wasn't speaking to her. When she finally gathered up her courage to speak, Dark spoke first.

"Take-out?" Dark asked her.

Riku blushed a deep shade of red. "Umm sure... except I was thinking about me cooking instead of takeout because you know how expensive things are today plus the tax and the fee for delivering it here and all..." she mumbled quickly.

"...What?" Dark asked. "If you're not hungry or anything, then we don't have to eat dinner at all."

Riku didn't know what to say, so she just nodded.

"I'm going to take a nap. If anyone calls or anything, wake me up before you pick up the phone."

Again, she nodded.

_Maybe while he's sleeping, I could cook something for him, _thought Riku. _Like, something surprising... something he'll like... since he's sleeping in the living room, I'm going to go check his room for any personal references... I'm not snooping... I'm not snooping! Just looking to see what he likes to eat. Right. Exactly. _Not _snooping!_

He watched Dark fall asleep, and after awhile, she mumbled, "Dark?" No answer. _So he's asleep_, thought Riku._ Now's my chance!_

She crept into the room, the one filled with all the pictures. Walking to the desk, she stopped. Listened. And walked on. _If he catches me again, I'm sure he'll tell me to go with Risa. He'll probably kick me out or whatever._ Just thinking about it made her heart sink. "I don't want to leave this place..." she mumbled. She opened the drawer. Nothing but a notebook. Nothing suspicious. She checked all the drawers that contained nothing. Sighing, she sat down. All she found was a notebook. Wait... a notebook! A diary that everyone has is all decorated, so you'd definately want to look at it! But a normal one was less suspicious...

She opened the first drawer again and took out the notebook. Taking a deep breath, she opened it. And inside, all the pages were filled. It dated back to when Dark was a senior in highschool...

Some pictures were clipped in it. A picture with a girl... Riku looked around the room. Yes, it was the same girl in the frame. Maybe Dark was still in love with this girl. With this girl named Miyu. Putting the notebook down on the floor, she closed her eyes and leaned back on the desk. _No use in falling in love with him now... he's already hooked on someone else._

After about 10 minutes, she opened her eyes again. They were stinging with tears. "Stupid..." she muttered, picking up the notebook again. "I already knew that. When I first came into this house." She opened the notebook, saw the picture, and turned the page. Some other guys were in it. _His gangsters_, Riku laughed. There were some captions to go with the pictures, and she skimmed through them. Nothing interesting. In the middle of the book, it had some info on Dark. Not a lot, and it looked like someone else wrote it.

_Name: Dark Mousy_

_Dating: --------------_

The name was crossed out so bad, it was about to rip. She looked at the page. Some of them were curled up; looks like it got wet. With what? Turning to the next page were more photos that were scratched up. There was Dark, smiling, and the person next to him? Scratched out. _What happened?_ Riku thought. _Isn't that supposed to be Miyu? Did something happen to them?_ Her mind flooded with questions.

The whole Diary didn't have anything that he liked, so Riku put the book back into the drawer. She sighed. The picture around the rooms, and huge on in the other room... he was obviously still in love with this girl. Walking to the kitchen, she sighed. "I guess I'll have to make do with what's inside the refridgerator."

-

"Great job, Risa!" Daisuke grinned. He was so happy that he was literally going and jumping around, telling everyone about the news. "Mom, Risa found her! Grandpa! Dad!" They all came rushing towards her.

"Where is she?"

"Was she alone?"

"Let me explain..."

"Where did you find her?"

"Anything happen?"

"Did you see Dark?"

"Umm..."

"Was she at the amusement park?"

"Wait!" Risa shouted. "She was with Dark at the place where she got hurt... and all I could get was Dark's address because Riku wanted to stay with him."

The room fell silent.

"You mean," Emiko asked, "that Riku likes it there with Dark?"

Risa nodded. "Apparently, yes. She said it in a way that I couldn't refuse. Well, not really, but she's my sister and... since it was basically my fault she has amnesia, I might as well..." Some tears fell down her cheeks. "...I might as well let her be. B-but I got his address s-so you can go visit Riku whenever you'd like..."

Emiko walked Risa to the living room and sat her down. Given a few tissues, Risa wiped some of her tears away.

"So what now, Mom?" Daisuke asked.

"Mmmm... I'd say we visit her first thing tomorrow. It's Sunday, so Dark should be home," Emiko stated. "...And we can have a talk with him - and Riku."

They all agreed, so it was set. But the kidnapping plan? Emiko also explained about talking with Dark, his work, yada yada. That would give them some time to think about how to take Riku back.

-

"Great.." Riku mumbled. All she found in the refrigerator were ice cream, some fruit, and other sweat flavorings. She sliced some apples and found bananas on the counter. Cutting those up, adding ice cream, mixing in some other fruit, poof, there was an Ice Cream Sundae. "Thank the heavens it's warm out.."

She went to wake Dark up. Shaking him a little, she saw him open his eyes a little.

"Someone call?" he asked.

Riku blushed. She forgot about the calls. "Umm... n-no. But I made you something to eat. B-But if you aren't hungry, that's ok. And those were the only items I found in the fridge... so..." She looked up. Dark was smiling at her. And her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Sure," Dark replied. "Thanks." He saw Riku blushed and patted her head. "To tell you the truth, I _was_ hungry." He got up and walked to the kitchen to find a beautifully made Ice Cream Sundae. (Is 'Sundae' spelled correctly? -.-;;) He smiled. "Thanks," he quickly mumbled.

When Dark finished, Riku quickly went to wash the dish.

"Wait-- you don't have too--" Dark started. Then something made him stop. A sound. Her stomach was growling after all.

Riku laughed a nervous laugh. "Ahaha... I guess I am a little hungry too. Silly me!" she smiled.

"Let's go out to eat."

"What?"

"Like, I'll take you to a restaurant.

"But it's late out! What shop will be open?"

"I got connections."

Riku looked at Dark and smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

Riku went to get changed into something, well, she wanted to look nice, so something _pretty_ for Dark to be amused by. And Dark just wore his casual, or as Riku would _think_, 'nice.'

"So... um... where are we going?" Riku asked after she got in the car with Dark.

After a moment of starting up his car, he stated, "I dunno, we'll drive around. If we can't find out, I'll call my friends."

Riku blushed. _Meeting his friends.. WOW! I'd want to meet them. Haha... I sound so girly._

--

Yes... it sucked... tell me it sucked cuz I know it did! T-T Anyways, I'll try to update sooner if you all promise to review! I don't care about anonymous reviews either. x3 Just review! How about the goal will be 90 reviews in total, just for this chapter? T-T FASTER update! I PROMISE!

**(This chapter was not reread, due to laziness. Please excuse some minor mistakes.)**


	9. Meetings

OMGOMGOMG! I'D HATE TO APOLOGIZE EVERYTIME I UPDATE! I tried to make this chapter extra long; please tell me if you're satisfied. D: I'm truly sorry, I got SO LAZY and RAN OUT OF IDEAS so you have to forgive me. TT-TT I mean, come one! 6 more reviews until 90! Go go go! ...Oh well. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter; please notify me if your think this one goes a bit slow. I think it does. For me, at least.

Summary: Riku gets into a car accident and gets AMNESIA! As a memoryless girl, Dark finds her. What will happen? After all, Daisuke is in love!

Disclaimers: Copyright Yukiru Sugisaki. All rights reserved. Story plot is mine. Characters - to the great Yukiru Sugisaki!

Warnings: Short chapters. Writing is bad... some punctuations have been disappearing... yada yada. **Major! I won't update very quickly... feel free to review more, though, and I'll write faster! ;D**

Chapter 9: Meetings

After driving around for about half an hour, Dark decided to call his friends.

"Hmm... the only guy I remember working at a food place was... wait... he quit..." Dark mumbled to himself as he scrolled down his phonebook in his cellphone. "His family owns one... but they go to bed earlier than everyone else, it'd be rude to call them up... he's... Hey!"

Riku turned quickly in Dark's direction. "...'Hay'?"

"No no, it was the 'hey' as in, 'hello'. But that doesn't matter. One of my friends is one of those rich people," Riku saw Dark smirk a little, "and he sleeps late since his parents aren't ever home. Let's go to his house to eat! If he's still the same guy I knew in the past..." Dark hesitated here. He looked at Riku. "He'll have his other friends there. I hope they won't bother you?"

Riku should her head. "N-no! I mean... um... I mean if it doesn't bother him, then..."

"Haha! Great, I'll call him and say my greetings," Dark said. Then he quickly mumbled, "And I hope he doesn't have too many people over."

"Huh?" Riku asked, bewildered. She tried to sound calm, but inside, she was screaming with joy. _Meeting Dark's friends! Oh my god! I can't believe it! ...I'm really starting to wonder if these skirts are changing my attitude..._ Yes, indeed she wore a skirt that was dark purple. A top that was black and a jacket that matched the skirt.

"Alright," Dark said, after awhile of talking on the phone. "He says we could go over. Man, that guy really is annoying. Always acting like he's drunk... then again, it's sort of like his signature. Don't worry, Riku, I'm not gonna let him hurt you," he laughed. The he turned to glance at her. She was blushing. "I-is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no! Nothing! Really, I'm just a bit nervous! You know.. meeting new people, stuff like that! So... don't need to worry about me!" Riku laughed a little nervously.

Dark looked at her for a few more seconds then went on to looking at the road. "Okay.. your word for it. By the way, his friends are all rich too, so I know that they are spoiled... but you're not bothered by that, are you?"

"No!"

"Great. You know how spoiled rich people are. So, don't mind them," Dark said. "And... if any of them, you know, bother you, then just let me know."

Riku looked at Dark. He looked back, and he was smiling. "But don't you dare try to flirt back!" he laughed.

Just because Riku's wearing a skirt doesn't mean she's not Riku... She slapped Dark as hard as she could the way they were seated, which wasn't very successful. "Oh, come on! You know I'm not like that!"

"Haha, of course!" Dark exclaimed, rubbing his cheek a little. "But... I'm just saying." He was smiling again.

-

They reached the hou--I mean mansion--shortly after Riku slapped Dark. Holding her close, Dark said, "Remember, you're the girl I'm dating now. So act like it!" Riku blushed.

"B-but... I've never dated anyone before so how should I know-" Dark planted a kiss on her lips. He smirked.

"Fine, I'll do all the talking and you just sit--or stand--there. It shouldn't change anything though, beca-" He looked at Riku. She was as red as a tomato.

Whether it was from fury or embarrassment, Dark couldn't tell. He was punched this time, but Riku was still staring at the ground.

"You stole my second kiss now..." Dark heard her mumble.

He laughed. "Does it matter? I mean, we _are_ dating..." Riku didn't answer that.

Dark rang the doorbell that echoed throughout the mansion. Two maids opened the door and said, "Master is waiting inside. Please follow us."

After walking down a few dark and bright hallways, they reached the dining room, where the tables were long and people were sitting in each chair aligned along it. Everyone was talking until the doors opened to reveal--well, nothing special, just our main characters, Dark and Riku. Dark was smiling while Riku was blushing madly. She was left alone when Dark walked up to his rich buddy, the one he called earlier.

"Yo, what's up?" Dark greeted. "Haven't seen you since... well, I guess I haven't seen you for a long time!"

"Yes, yes, hello and welcome back, Dark!" the man exclaimed. "You said you were bringing a lady with you. Well, where is she? Shouldn't keep a girl waiting!"

"Ah, of course. Over there," Dark said, walking over to where Riku was standing, zoning out. "Riku, this is my dear friend, Kaname. Kaname, this is Riku, the little kitten I told you about."

Kaname stood staring at Riku for a few seconds. "My my, please forgive me, my dear lady," he said, taking Riku's hand and gently kissing it. "Staring is rude, I know, but you are so beautiful! Dark, where have you been hiding such a beauty?"

Riku heard Dark mumble, "Just in a small shack, compared to your dwelling."

Kaname laughed. "Dark, you really are funny! Your job gives you a profitable salary, yet you insist on living like a peasant." Dark glared at him. "Anyhow, bring her over more often. I'd love to see her beautiful face appear on my doorstep."

This time, they both laughed--Dark because he was playing along, and Kaname because he thought it was plain funny.

"Well, let's not hide Riku's beauty," Kaname said. He walked over to the long table. Riku heard him tell his friends about her. She blushed.

"Sorry about that," Dark whispered to Riku. "He just loves ladies, so you'll have to excuse him. Like I said, rich people get everything they want, eh?" Dark laughed. Riku nodded, and wondered how she would talk to all of Kaname's friends if she couldn't even talk to Kaname himself.

-

Daisuke sat on his bed, thinking of Riku.

_Why..._ he thought. _Why do I always notice things I want when they're taken away from me? Perhaps... I'm taking too many things for granted._ Daisuke shivered. He never liked taking things for granted, although he knew it was exactly what he did to Riku. _She has every right to defy me but... she has amnesia right now! She... doesn't even know who I am..._

A flashback occured to Daisuke.

_"Riku!" 11-year-old Risa shouted as she ran towards her sister. "Riku! Are you alright?"_

_The caramel colored head nodded. "Yea... it's just a scratch. I fell, that's all. It's ok, Risa."_

_Risa smiled at her twin. "Ok then, let's go home then!"_

_Riku nodded, with a quick glance at a boy under a tree. Daisuke, the boy they had went to the park with, was sitting there, watching. "We should tell, um, D-Daisuke first."_

_"Ok. I'll go tell him," Risa claimed. "You just wait here because your hurt!"_

_Riku protested. "Wait Risa! It's not that ba--" But she had already run halfway across the grass towards Daisuke. Then she stumbled down and tripped. Riku made an attempt to go and help her, but Daisuke reached her first._

_"Risa! Are you hurt anywhere?" _

_Riku stopped, halfway to where Risa was. _Why...?_ Riku thought. _Why is it... that he cares for her...?_ Her eyes began to fill with hot tears._ Why is it that everyone cares for **her**? Am I the bad one? The unlucky one? The one that..._ Riku felt the tears drip down her cheeks. _The one that Daisuke doesn't like?

_Daisuke looked to where Riku was standing. "M-Ms. Harada! Are you ok?" He saw that she had been crying. But Riku quickly turned and ran home. "Wait--!"_

_Risa sat up. "Was it because I fell...?" Risa stared after her sister. "Riku! I'm not hurt! Riku!"_

_But Riku didn't stop. She didn't even look back._ He calls me **Ms. Harada**, _Riku thought bitterly. _I've loved him the first time I've seen him. Since we were childhood friends. But then he started to like Risa... and she doesn't even notice his feelings for her! _More tears slid down her face. _For Risa, he'll go and help her, and call her by her first name. For me, he'll sit and watch, calling me by my--_our, me and Risa's_--last name. It's not fair. It isn't. IT'S NOT FAIR! I MET HIM FIRST, DAMMIT!

-

Daisuke closed his eyes. How could he have done something so horrible to her? (AN: It won't really make sense, because Daisuke didn't hear Riku's thoughts, but he now knows the reason for her crying. (Somehow.) Just to clear some of that up, in case anyone has any questions.) She loved him--even before high school. And he noticed not one bit of it. None. Nada. Nigh. He sighed.

"Riku... I'm sorry I had to do something so horrible... I've... completely ignored your existence... I..." Daisuke swallowed hard and took a deep breath, "I love you." Tears slid down his cheeks now, and he cried himself to sleep.

-

Riku was now the center of attention. She was sitting at the end of the table and blushing hard. All the "rich guys" were staring at her, smiling.

"You have such wonderous eyes, dearest Riku," stated a man. "Dark, how could you keep her from us? It's against the rules to hide such--such beauty!"

At the compliment of how beautiful Riku was, she remembered something.

_Riku--age 13, a year before she was attending high school--was sitting at a table alone. Her parents had told Riku and Risa to attend their important business party. Riku, of course, wore a long black skirt with a white top. There was nothing fancy on her. After all, she had refused those frilly pink dresses that Risa chose. _

_A man about 14 years of age walked up to her and said, "You are beautiful, Harada-san. I am glad to have met you at this party."_

_Riku nodded and noticed Risa walking up to her table. The man noticed her gaze and too, looked, and saw Risa. Riku saw the man quickly walk up to Risa and greet her. Risa smiled and greeted him back. They were chatting with each of for over 30 minutes, Riku noticed. She sighed._

Risa always gets the attention... _Riku thought coldly._

_Then the man and Risa approached Riku's table and sat down next to her. _

_"I hope you don't mind if we sit here, Riku!" Risa exclaimed happily._

_"N-no... not at all," Riku responded, looking at Risa, then at the man._

_Risa grinned and said, "This is Jin, the son of one of father's friends, I was told."_

_Jin nodded. "Yes. The Harada twins are really beautiful."_

_Riku saw how Jin was looking at Risa as he said that. She quickly looked away and stood up._

_"I.. I have to use the restroom," Riku said._

_Risa looked at Riku, disappointed. "Aww, I wanted to talk to you more about Jin!"_

He is obviously more interested in Risa than in me,_ Riku thought._

_"That's ok, I'm sure you--and him--can manage well without me," Riku skittered away towards the restroom._

-

Riku was staring into space before Dark said, "Hello? Riku? You there?" He waved a hand in front of her face.

She snapped back to reality to notice that everyone was staring at her. "U-um, I just remembered something with, um, R-Risa in it..."

Dark stood up immediately. "Follow me." He led Riku to a corner and said, "What did you remember?"

"S-something about... a party..."

Dark took a deep breath. _She's starting to remember bit by bit now... _Dark thought. "Well, will it bother our company here, Riku?"

She shook her head. "No, I just remember it because... someone said I was beautiful..."

"And that memory had something to do with it?" Dark sighed as he saw Riku nod. "Look, you don't look to happy about it. Risa was in it?"

"Yes; s-someone was saying... that she was more beautiful... or something..." Riku's voice was no more than a whisper at the end.

Dark stared at her. How cute she looked, staring down at her feet. "Look, you are the more pretty one, and that's coming from me. I'm sure that everyone else would agree with me," he stated, pointing to the crowd over there by the table.

Riku nodded. "But... they would like Risa more once they saw her... she's more beautiful."

"No," Riku looked at Dark as he said that. "You are more beautiful. Ok? The problem's solved down. Don't think negative of yourself. The human race wasn't created to compare yourself to others. Alright? Now you go back to the table and entertain the peanut gallery by... just... sitting there," Dark said slowly at the end. "I guess that's all the entertainment they need, huh?" he laughed. Riku couldn't help but smile herself.

As she walked away, Dark heard her say, "Thanks."

-

"Oh, this night was so fun! Riku, you bring joy to others just by being there," Kaname smiled. "And, because of that, I'll let you and Dark stay here for the night!"

"Actually, we were just gonna head ho--" Dark started.

"No! No no, as the guests, you will stay here for the night. No fee, don't worry."

Dark was a bit annoyed. "What about your other guests?" Dark asked about the others.

"They will stay too."

"And Riku's door will have a lock?"

Kaname was surprised. "Of course. A lady needs her privacy."

"And, above all, no lurking around at night." Dark stated flatly. "Especially, near Harada's room."

It was awhile before Kaname responded. "Dark, are you accusing us of doing something that we aren't supposed to do? For heaven's sake, we're not drunk! I never allow more than a few bottles of wine at each meal!" Kaname glanced at Riku, then back to Dark. "Unless... you've already did something yourself with Ms. Riku?"

"Great. Now you're accusing ME," Dark responded. "No, we haven't done anything. Of course not. Ask her yourself. She's simply like a lost kitten at home, and I'm just giving her a roof under her head."

"With your tiny little home, I'm sure she'd be happy to stay at my mansion until she remembers all her memories."

Dark's anger grew out of control. "Look, you, I only came here so Riku could have a nice dinner!"

"And I allowed you to come because of her!"

"Now you're saying that we can't leave, because my 'tiny home' isn't good enough for Riku!"

"Of course! How could you allow such a beauty to live in that, that, pit?"

Dark was ready to punch Kaname when Riku butted in. "I'm sure staying one night would be alright. We could leave tomorrow morning." Dark looked at her and took a deep breath.

"She's right; there's no reason to fight because of this... _tiny_ problem," Dark said, emphasizing tiny, for it was the insult Kaname used on Dark's house. Kaname smirked back.

"Of course," Kaname replied, sneering at Dark.

-

After everthing was settled, with Riku's room next to Dark's, Riku decided to take a shower. _After a big crazy night like this one, I sure could use some nice hot water!_ Walking over to the bathroom that was in her huge room--for, Kaname was rich, remember--she filled up the tub with warm water. After it was done, Riku stripped herself of her clothes and sank inside the tub.

"Ahh... this feels so good!" Riku exclaimed. "I haven't been in a tub since..." Riku hesitated. Has she ever even been in a tub before? Or did she only shower? She didn't remember, but forgot about it when the warmth around her made Riku sink into the water until only her head, eyes, and nose were showing out of the water. Leaning back, Riku felt the hard end of the tub.

After about 10 minutes of being in there, Riku sighed and got out. Putting a towel on herself, she walked to the closet and saw some pajamas Kaname had put there, or rather, the maids had put in there. She chose a light purple one--that had pants and a shirt--and put it on. Walking back into the restroom, she brushed her teeth, and looked at herself in the mirror. An illusion of Risa popped next to her. Risa... she looked more ladylike than Riku. Thinking back about what Kaname and his friends called her--a _lady_--Riku thought that if they ever met Risa, they would drift onto _her_ and start complimenting Risa.

Riku walked to her bed that was extremely comfy, Riku noted, and laid down under the covers. They were so soft that Riku almost immediately fell asleep. There was a knock on her door and she sat up. _Who would come at this time? Hadn't Dark warned everyone not to come near her room?_ Riku walked to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"Dark." The answer came quick, and Riku could tell that Dark wanted to talk to her quickly. She opened the door and let Dark inside.

"Umm... can I help you with anything?" Riku asked him. She saw Dark look around and mumble something.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to see what your room was like. If Kaname put any cameras in here, I'm gonna kill him. Anyways, everything seems fine, so good night," Dark smiled and ruffled Riku's hair. "Sleep well," he said as he walked out.

"G-Good night to you too!" Riku shouted after him. After she heard Dark's door close, she closed her own. Walkikng back to her bed, she laid down again. This time, sleep settled into her. Drifting away, she dreamed about something. Something with Daisuke in it...

_"Riku!" an eight-year-old boy grinned as he saw little Riku playing in the sand. Riku and Daisuke were at the park. "I thought you'd be here." Daisuke's grin grew wider._

_"You thought I'd be here...?" Riku asked in confusion. "What? You were looking for me?"_

_Daisuke nodded. "Yup! My mom is baking a cake! And since you're my friend, let's go eat it together!"_

_A smiled crept onto Riku's face. _Wow... cake at Daisuke's house!_ she thought. "Okay!"_

_They both ran to Daisuke's house, which wasn't too far away, and walked inside._

_"Mom! We're here!" Daisuke exclaimed. Riku saw a woman poke her head through the kitchen. _

_"Dai-Chan! Riku-Chan! Welcome back!" she shouted. Emiko was so happy to see Daisuke bring a friend over. "I baked a bit too much cake... Riku, do you think you could bring your sister over? I heard from Dai-Chan that you had a sister."_

_Riku nodded. "She just got well from her cold. I'll call home and see if she can come." Riku went to the phone and dialed her home number. Daisuke heard her talking to her butler and then she hung up. "They're coming! Mrs. Niwa, is it okay if I bring our butler along? He's helped me and Risa a lot!" _

_Emiko, looking at Riku and her cute little smile, said, "Of course! The more the merrier!"_

_There was a ding-dong at the door 5 minutes later. Daisuke opened it to reveal a beautiful--in Daisuke's opinion--and cute girl. _

_"Hi! I'm Risa! Is Riku here..?" Risa asked. Daisuke nodded and welcomed her in. Daisuke gazed at the cute figure walk in, then after her, a man dressed like a butler. It was the man that Riku mentioned. "Hi! I'm Daisuke," he said to the butler. The man smiled and nodded. "You can have some cake too! Follow me!" Daisuke ran into the hallway before the man could answer._

_Emiko was cutting the cake into pieces now. When she saw the butler, she smiled at him and said, "Have a seat." Emiko gestured at the table. The man smiled and nodded in return. _

_Throughout the time, Daisuke was watching Risa. Whenever Risa looked up, Daisuke blushed and looked away, hoping that Risa hadn't seen him staring. No one noticed him, of course, except for Riku. Riku, the one who met Daisuke first._

--

Did you like it? (Cries) I am so sorry... making you wait more than a month... I hope I haven't lost all my reviewers! If I did... everyone would have to wait until they all came back. :( Well, I hope you all review! I'm sort of on a writer's block thingy... I can't think of what to add in here. (Screams) Should I make Krad a character? o.O Your opinion. Your choice. Your ideas will help me write. :D

**Leave a nice review and have a great day. :DDDDDDD**

(_This chapter was not proofread all the way. Please excuse some minor mistakes._) (_And forgive the me for the mistakes, if possible._)


	10. My Life, My Way

Thank you to those who reviewed! (Cries) I noticed I've lost some reviewers, yet gained some! So I guess... you lose, you gain too, right? Ok... that really didn't make sense! XD But if more people review, this is what you'll gain:D

-A Happy Writer

-Faster updates

-And... Faster updates again:DD

Oh yea, and some mentioned that they would like Krad to be in here:) I'll try to see where he'll come in... hopefully in this chapter? Well, R&R!

Summary: Riku gets into a car accident and gets AMNESIA! As a memoryless girl, Dark finds her. What will happen? After all, Daisuke is in love!

Disclaimers: If you sue me now... on the TENTH chapter... all you'll gain is the penny I have on my desk. D: I'm a big saver yet... a big spender too! It's easier to lose than to gain.. argh.

Warnings: Short chapters. Writing is bad... some punctuations have been disappearing... yada yada. **Major! I won't update very quickly... feel free to review more, though, and I'll write faster! ;D**

Chapter 10: My Life, My Way

Riku woke up the next morning feeling happy yet... sad. Because Dark came in yesterday night, she felt happy. But because of her dream... a bit sad... yet mad, for 'Daisuke' liked 'Risa' more although 'Daisuke' knew Riku longer. _If Daisuke and Risa are in my dream... then maybe they really know me?_ Riku was too busy thinking that she didn't notice a man walk into her room. When the door clicked as it closed, Riku looked up and saw Kaname.

Kaname saw Riku and smiled. "Good morning, my princess. Nothing better than to wake up first thing and to see a beautiful lady's face. May I assist you of anything?"

"N-no," Riku stuttered. "I actually just woke up."

Kaname nodded as if it were a question. "Well then, the clothes are inside the closet, and breakfast is ready downstairs. Feel free to join us anytime you are ready!" And before Riku could reply anything, he danced out of the room as he had in.

Riku paused a bit before saying, "_Us_?" She sat there for a minute and then stood up. "Well, I better get going!" She made the bed, changed her clothes, brushed her teeth, and all that kind of stuff, while Dark was downstairs talking with Kaname and the others.

-

"Dark!" Kaname shouted. "Did you sleep well last night? Tell me the mattress was better than yours at your.. eh.. home. Right?"

_This guy..._ Dark thought, as his anger level grew. "Yes," he said through gritted teeth, "it was better than my mattress at home."

"Splendid!" Kaname cried in joy. "Then I'm sure Miss Riku would like to stay here. I mean, the mattress is better, right? So, since you don't have enough room in your house for the mattress, Riku can stay at my--"

He paused when he say Riku walk down the stairs. She looked beautiful, in her white dress that stopped just a little bit above her knees. The shoulders showed, but there were straps to hold the dress in place. Everyone at the table (Yes, the whole group that was there yesterday) stared at her in awe. Their mouths were wide open and all eyes were on her. Even Dark's.

"W-wow... Riku..." Dark stuttered. He was too amazed by how she looked. "You look... absolutely fabulous!"

She blushed and said, "I-it was just in the closet..."

"Do you like it?" Kaname asked. He was, obviously, the one who ordered it to be put there.

Riku nodded.

Kaname grinned. "Say Riku, would you like to stay here for-"

"Riku!" Dark interrupted quickly. "Let's go home now, yea?"

"Sure-"

"Wait!" Kaname shouted. "Riku, I was wondering if you'd like to-"

"I'm in a big rush, for there's this business meeting I have to atten-"

"Stay! Would you like some break-"

"STOP!" Riku shouted. The who room went quite. "Eh... Kaname, what'd you want to say?"

"Would you like to stay here? Well, until you get all your memories back and-"

"I'm in a big rush!" Dark interrrupted, yet again. "So let's get going Riku."

Kaname glared at Dark. Dark glared at Kaname. Riku looked back and forth from Dark to Kaname.

"Wait... Dark! Let Kaname finish!"

Dark looked at Riku, as if pleading her to do something. 'Something' she didn't know. She sent him a questioning look.

"Well Riku, I was wondering if you'd like to stay here until you get your memories back. It's... better, you know what I'm saying? Dark's house is a little too small for you, and it'd be better if only one person lived there, and here it's much more roomy, so if you'd like to stay..." Kaname looked at Riku, smiling.

Dark looked at Riku, who was staring at Kaname for awhile. "Riku, you don't have to stay here. We could go back to my house. It's small... but it's better, right? You're more used to it-"

"I'm sure Miss Riku wouldn't mind staying here and getting used to it either. Right?"

"But all her clothes are at my place-"

"And we could always buy her new ones."

"But.. I promised to help her get her memories back."

"I could also help her get her memories back."

Dark was at a loss for words.

Kaname smirked, knowing he had won the battle.

Suddenly, Riku spoke up. "Well, this mansion is a lot roomier..."

Dark stared at her, his eyes wide. "N-no! It may be roomier, but you're not used to it, right?"

"I think I remember living in a mansion before..."

Dark glared at Kaname, who smirked back. Dark, seeing his smirking face, got his angry.

"Riku, we are going home!" Dark shouted. He grabbed Riku's arm and started leading her to the front door.

She pulled back. "But I said this place was roomier!"

Dark spun around. "No, we are going home," he said icily.

"You're house isn't my home!"

"It doesn't matter! I found you first, so there's no reason why you should stay here!"

Riku stayed quite for a bit, and Dark thought he won.

But Riku said slowly, yet coldly, "You said you 'found' me. So, you think I'm some object on the floor. You think I can be tossed around, given to everyone, when I am a human, just like you! You don't see me trying to give you to someone else! You don't think of me as a human, do you? You think of me as some doll, that you can play around with! And just because someone else wants your doll to stay somewhere, you start to be greedy and grab it back. You start to forget that I am a human, and every human can make choices! _Their_ choices! Not choices that someone else can make!"

"So you're saying you don't want to come back with me?" Dark snapped back.

"Yes!"

"You want to stay here?"

Riku nodded. "Because 'here' is better than living with some jerk that's greedy!"

Dark laughed a cold and hard laugh. "Okay. I see now that you don't want to live with some jerk that greedy. Right? Well, you can stay here! Remember all your memories! Go back to your 'Daisuke' and 'Risa'! In fact, you can _die_ for all I care! Get out of my life!" And with that, he stomped out of the mansion and slammed the door shut.

The rest of the group at the table stared at Riku for awhile, wondering if she would cry. But she just turned around and glared at them, which made them immediately look away. Kaname, also surprised by the outcome, said, "Riku, would you like some breakfast?"

Riku just looked away and stomped back up to her room.

-

"Mom, do you think he'll actually let us talk to Riku alone?" Daisuke asked Emiko, turning his head to his left. He sat in the passenger seat, next to the driver one.

She didn't answer immediately. After awhile when she didn't reply, Daisuke thought she hadn't heard. He asked again. "Do you thin-"

"I don't know," Emiko said quickly. "All we can do is pray that at least their home."

No one said anything else. The car was quite, and the only thing you could hear was the zooming of the other cars racing past them.

"Emm... eto... I really appreciate you doing this... I mean, Riku's diappearance doesn't have anything to do with you guys so... Thank you very much," Risa said quietly in the backseat.

Emiko sighed. "Risa, Riku's disappearance _does_ mean something to us, and we _are_ worried. You two are like family. Please don't think that you are mere strangers to us. You aren't."

Risa was on the verge of tears again. "Thank you," she whispered.

-

They reached Dark's house a little after Risa's statement. They rang the doorbell a few times until they finally gave up.

"He's not home," Daisuke said, his hopes lost.

"Or, maybe they know it's us and don't want to open the door..." Risa mumbled.

"Either way, we'll have to try again tomorrow," Emiko told the two. "C'mon, don't feel down. I'm sure we'll get them some other day, 'kay?"

Daisuke and Risa nodded. They turned to leave, only to bump into someone. A someone that seemed to have purple hair. A someone that pushed past them roughly. Risa was the first to notice him.

"You-- Dark!" Risa shouted after the man.

He turned around abruptedly. "If it's Riku you want, she's not here!" he snapped.

Emiko yelled after the man, "Wait! Where is she then?"

He sighed a loud sigh. Knowing that they wouldn't leave, he said, "Come in."

They did. Dark told the three to sit down at the table and wait until he got some tea ready. Sure, he was in a bad mood, but he didn't forget his manners.

"I thought his house would be sort of dirty," whispered Daisuke. Risa nodded.

"Shh! Let's not say that in here," Emiko hissed back. "Don't forget your manners."

Still, Daisuke and Risa were surprised by how tidy his house was. Dark came back with a few cups and a tea pot. He set the cups down and started pouring the tea into them. When he was done, he sat down across from Risa, Daisuke, and Emiko.

"Alright. I will now answer your questions."

Risa's question was shouted above everyone else's. "Where's Riku?"

Dark sighed again. "Not here."

"Then where is she?"

"At someone's house."

"Who's house?"

Dark groaned. "Let me set you straight. Riku decided to stay at someone's house, even though I even tried to _drag_ her back. Okay? And the house--mansion--that's she currently living in, is my _once good friend's_ home. Does that answer why she's not here?"

The room was quiet for a moment.

"Why would she want to stay there?" Emiko questioned.

"She said is was roomier than my house."

He heard a murmur across from him. Sighing, he sat back and crossed his arms.

"Um... could you give us the address to your friend's house? We'd like to um... visit her. Please?" Daisuke stuttered.

Dark stared at them. "Sure. But when you take her away, bring her here too. I have to give her the clothes I bought her."

Risa, Emiko, and Daisuke froze. Daisuke asked nervously, "H-how'd you know we'd take her away? We just said we're going to visi-"

"When you came here, I knew you were here to take her away. Am I right? Why wouldn't you take her away from someplace else?"

"We just want Riku back! She was ours first!" Risa shouted.

Dark laughed. "You know, if you said that to Riku, she'd give you a lecture about a doll of some sort. She did to me."

They all stared at him. "What do you mean?" Emiko questioned.

"I told her that 'I found her first.' So she lectured me, saying that humans can make their own decisions. She's right, in a way, but boy did that piss me off."

"Are you telling us that she won't come with us when we go visit her?" Risa shouted at him.

Dark cocked his head sideways. "I don't know. Better wait until she remembers all her memories. That'd be the... unforceful way of bringing her home."

The three of them left after that. Dark gave them the address, of course, but they decided that they would wait... for a week.

-

"I'm worried, Master," a maid told Kaname. "The young lady you brought hasn't come down to eat since breakfast."

Kaname nodded. "Don't worry, I'll go call her." He danced up the stairs and knocked on the door.

A muffled "what" came from inside the door.

"Come down to dinner, Miss Riku. I'm know your upset but--"

The door opened and Riku stood there, still in the white dress. "I'm not upset." Riku stated blankly. She walked past him and headed downstairs. Kaname stood there dumbstruck. After a minute, he followed her down.

Riku ate expressionless. Kaname stared at her.

"Are you sure your feeling well? Perhaps you'd like a massage-"

"I'm feeling fine." Riku continued to eat.

Kaname was about to say something when the doorbell rang. He was about to go get it when Riku stated, "I'm finished. Thank you for the dinner." She walked back upstairs.

Kaname stared after her again. Then he went to the door. The butler had already answered it.

"For you, Master Kaname." the butler walked away.

Kaname look through the doorway to see one of his old friends that had golden hair. He smiled. "How've you been, Krad?"

-

"Are you sure that we shouldn't visit Riku?" Daisuke asked Emiko.

"Positive. Dark's right... somehow. If we force her, it'd be bad."

Risa was staying over at the Niwa's again. No one was at the mansion, except for the maids and butlers they had.

"What if Dark was lying?" Risa piped up.

Emiko paused. "Maybe he was. But either way, she doesn't remember us. She probably won't unless we give her time."

"Or, Dark knew we were coming and made up that whole lie that she was at his friend's house," Daisuke pointed out.

"...That may be so," Emiko replied. "But... the way he said it made me believe him. I'm telling you, Daisuke, Risa, don't go visit her now. It could also be a trap... you never know."

-

Dark was lying on the chair again. He didn't want to sleep on his bed. Riku was supposed to sleep there. He felt really bad of what he said to her. _But it was her fault! She started it first..._ he laughed. Shifting the blame to someone else. What a childish thing to do.

"Riku..." Dark said, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry."

He fell asleep after that.

-

All that could be heard in Riku's bedroom was the clock ticking away. Riku sat on her bed, the soft, silky blankets over her legs. She sighed.

_"In fact, you can _die_ for all I care!"_

Those words haunted her. Dark had shouted them at her, and it reminded her of something. She put her face in her legs. It scared her. It was as if those words were the whole cause that she had amnesia. An image of Risa, Daisuke, and Satoshi at the amusement park popped into her head. They were near a bathroom... a bathroom that Riku saw herself in. Risa was crying and Daisuke was trying to comfort her. They walked away after that.

It was as if that was a memory. But she didn't know if it was a memory or her imagination. She layed down and cried. And that's how she fell asleep.

-

"So Krad, what brings you here?" Kaname and Krad were drinking tea at the table. "Surely you didn't just visit to say 'hi', right? Come on... you never do that."

Krad chuckled. "One of my friends told me you were holding a lady captive in your house. That's not true... right? Although, I can find it easily to believe, too."

Kaname laughed a big, hearty laugh. "What rumors are going around... Well, yes, I have a lady in the house, but no, she's not being held captive."

"Really..." Krad looked like he was thinking. "Can I see her tomorrow morning? You'll let me sleep over, right?" he smiled his beguiling smile.

"Of course... I let everyone sleep over. In this big house... one can only be afraid of being alone."

"Your mumbling. I can't hear you," Krad stated. "But anyways... I'll go make myself comfortable in my usual room. Call me if something happens, ok?" He stalked away up the grand staircase and disappeared from view. But Kaname forgot something very important about that room...

-

Krad opened the door to his usual room. The lights were off, and he decided to take a shower. _It's midnight anyways... it'd be weird if the light were on._ or so he thought. He bumped his head against something. He felt around it and noticed that it was just the wall. _Stupid of me... I'll just go open the light. It won't waste electricity that much..._ Opening the lights, he took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Walking towards the bathroom, he opened the water and let it turn hot.

Riku opened her eyes to the sound of water. She blinked a couple of times, only to see a blonde-haired male shirtless in front of her bathroom. She gave an ear piercing scream.

Krad jerked his head around only to find a lady on the bed. She was well hidden in the covers, but her apple-like colored hair could be seen from a mile away.

All of the sudden, the door opened and in came Kaname. He looked apologetic.

"Ahahaha..." he laughed. "I seemed to have forgotten that our guest had already occupied the room. Please accept my apologies, Miss Riku."

Riku's face could be described as a tomato-face. Blushing like mad, she said, "Eh.. um.. who is.. who is he?"

"My name is Krad, and it's a pleasure to meet you," Krad introduced himself, then stuck his hand out to shake with hers.

Riku shook hands with him, then asked, "Um... could you please put a shirt on? I'm just not comfortable around that kind of stuff..."

"Ah!" Krad said, and nodded understandingly. He quickly pulled the blouse above him head again. "Well, Kaname, if you'd show me to a _vacant_ room, I'd be happy."

Kaname nodded and said to Riku, "Well, good night, Riku." he smiled. "See you in the morning."

Krad followed suit, closed the lights, then shut the door.

Riku sat there, thinking over what just happened. Krad? Wasn't that 'Dark' spelled backwards? She tried to clear her head of these things. Then she screamed out, "Ugh! I'm thinking too much!" Riku buried her head in her pillows, then mumbled, "I'll grow bald one day."

--

(GASP) No update in over a month! (GASPS AGAIN) And this chapter seems extra short:OOOO Nooo... But I hope it was to your liking! TTxTT My sister is also writing her story... so I'm kind of excited. Although, FFnet isn't letting her upload any stories at the moment... O.o If I reach the **100 mark of Reviews**, I will go through all my procrastinating and **UPDATE SOONER**. YES. So, please Review! I'm so happy that I'm near 100. Well, thank you all for Reading and Reviewing! Couldn't have done it without all my reviewers! TTxTT


	11. Here Comes Krad

**Woot! 100 mark!**

I'm happy:D It's not as much as some stories.. but I'm still a Happy Writer right now:DD (**I TRIED MY VERY HARDEST** to make it **THE LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR**... and I don't know if I succeeded. TTxTT) Oh! And some pointed out that Dark was so harsh on saying what Risa said before... :O And I know it was. Yea... I tried making a twist to it. No story is good without a problem! I guess her having amnesia is a problem.. but another problem!

I'm not sure how many more chapters are left... I seriously have writer's block right now. I don't even know what to add in this chapter! Maybe Riku goes back to Dark... but it seems too soon! And I'm trying to think up of another story... ARGH! I don't know what to do right now! (Cries out in distress.) Okay, you don't care, I'll just go wither away and let you enjoy the chapter... Oh yea! The chapter! That's what this was all about... why were you reading my gliberrish again? ;D Continue on with the chapter, fellow friends!

Summary: Riku gets into a car accident and gets AMNESIA! As a memoryless girl, Dark finds her. What will happen? After all, Daisuke is in love!

Disclaimers: I don't own it, I won't own it, I'll never own it! Only the plot, some random pop-up characters... Don't sue! I swear, if you sue, I'll sue you back! (Somehow...) And one character in here is _Akira _from _Nobuta wo Produce_. (His acting. He doesn't act like that in real life, it's acting!)

Warnings: **SHORT CHAPTERS**. Don't read if you like long chapters; I can't write really long ones. ;-;

Chapter 11: Here Comes Krad

Riku woke up with a headache. She just couldn't think straight. After showering and dressing, she went downstairs to be greeted by Kaname and Krad.

"Breakfast?" Kaname asked.

Riku nodded.

Some food was brought to Riku as she sat down. When she was all settled, Krad started, "I'm sorry I startled you yesterday night. It didn't bother you, did it?"

Riku shook her head. "N-no. It didn't bother me."

"How about, today I take you for a walk around town? Kaname told me your little problem," Krad suggested.

"Oh ok. Sure, that'd be nice," Riku replied.

Riku finished eating and stood up. "I'm going to the restroom."

Krad nodded and also stood up. "I'll be waiting outside."

Riku walked to the restroom and locked the door. She looked at herself in the mirror.

_What did I do wrong...?_ Riku thought. She rinsed her hands and dried them. Walking out, she mumbled, "Not thinking about that, today is a happy day!"

She greeted Krad by the door. They got into his car and he headed to a plaza.

-

Dark awoke from the sound of the phone. Grumbling, he picked it up and shouted, "What?"

"That's no way to greet your boss."

Knowing who it was, Dark said quickly, "Oh! Um, good morning. Sorry, I'm a bit grumpy today."

"Okay. When are you coming back to work?"

Dark hesitated. "How about... today? I'll come back today. Sound good?"

"Sure. I'll be waiting."

Dark heard a click at the other end of the line. Sighing, he walked to the restroom to shower and get ready.

-

"Daisuke! Daisuke! Wake up, Daisuke!" Risa whispered next to Daisuke's ear.

"Hm?" Daisuke asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I've decided. You and I are going to visit Dark's friend's place. Without your mom knowing, ok?"

This snapped Daisuke wide awake. "Wh-what? But she said not to visit Riku--"

"I _know_ what she said! I just... have to visit her... and see her again," Risa said sadly. "Maybe this time, she'll want to come with us!"

Daisuke was quiet for awhile. "Alright. But it's a quick visit, ok? It's summer and mom is going to wonder where I was all day."

Risa nodded. "Ok, so get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs!" She raced downstairs and left Daisuke alone in the room. He sighed.

_Riku, why'd I have to be so stubborn? _he asked her mentally.

-

"Want to go to the arcade?" Krad asked. "I said I'd show you around... but a little fun won't ruin anything, right?" He smiled at Riku.

She blushed. "N-no.. we can go to the arcade."

"Great," Krad nodded and started walking towards the arcade. Riku followed suit.

After going inside and swithcing dollars to coins, Krad wanted to play a driving game.

"But that's not fair! You know how to drive and I don't!" Riku whined.

He smirked in return. "So? It's a race; it doesn't matter if you bump into anything."

"Fine," Riku said through gritted teeth. His smirk was so alike Dark's! It pissed her off.

During the race, Riku was losing quite badly. _I won't lose! Not to this jerk that reminds me of Dark! _Riku sighed. _But _Krad _isn't _Dark_... I shouldn't judge Krad just like that. But I still won't lose!_ Riku tried to speed up, and believe it or not, she was now side by side with Krad's car.

Krad, of course, noticed this. "What the-"

Riku raced past him, and crossed the finish line. She stuck her tongue out at him. "I win!"

Time flew by quickly as Riku was having fun. They soon ran out of coins, and it was then that Riku noticed the time.

"Oh my god! We've already spent an hour in here!"

"What?" Krad shouted over the music of the arcade. They were next to a DDR stand.

"I said we've already spent an hour in here!" Riku shouted again.

This time, Krad heard and muttered a "Oh crap". He grabbed Riku by the wrist and ran out.

"Haha, I guess time flew by quickly," Krad stated.

Riku nodded. "But it was fun!"

Krad looked at Riku's smile. It was genuine, and it was beautiful. He smiled himself too.

"Well, I know it's still early, but let's head back. I just got my car, meaning it's new, so I want to try something on the screen."

"Oh," Riku replied. "Like what?"

"I'll show you when we get there."

They walked to Krad's car and got in. After putting his keys into the engine, the screen lighted up.

"Okay, the manager the of the car dealer said that this baby here can tell you how to get to places. Sure it's possible these days, but I want to see what it'll do if I... screw around."

Riku just stared at him. "You're not going to break the car, are you?"

Krad laughed. "Of course not! You're a funny lady, Riku, dear."

Riku watched as Krad typed in Kaname's address. Then a voice rang throughout the car. It was the computer voice, but it still scared Riku. She jumped when the voice suddenly came on.

"Great!" Krad exclaimed. "Now, I'll just follow what the computer says..."

And in fact, they did. But when they had to turn right for the final destination, Krad kept going on straight.

"Wait! Krad...!" Riku shouted. "We were supposed to turn right!"

"I know. This is what I wanted to know. If the car could detect anything, and find another route. Haha, I have a weird mind."

"I don't think you even have a mind," Riku muttered. Krad heard the statement, but just ignored it.

Then the computer voice rang about again, and indeed it did say another route.

"Nice," Krad smirked. "This thing will help at times of loss too, then."

Riku rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Can we go home now?"

-

Dark walked into the building to be greeted by his boss.

"Welcome back! I hope you'll work a bit more, from now on."

Dark's only response was, "Whatever, Daichi. Akira isn't here today, is he?"

Daichi scratched his head. "I think he is. He's been coming everyday now, to see if you'll come in one of these days. He's a very hard work-"

"Yea yea. Whatever. This just means I'll have to make everything go quickly."

"Ah! Look who's here! Da-rk-chan."

Speak of the devil.

Dark turned around to see Akira grinning from ear to ear. "Long time no see, Da-rk-chan." He make Dark's name stretch, so you'd say the 'a' longer.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Dark snapped.

Akira ignored him and walked up, slinging his arm around Dark's shoulder. "I heard you took in a girl," Akira whispered. "You aren't cheating on me, are you?"

Dark quickly threw Akira's arm off his shoulder. "Shut up! I told you, I'm not gay! I'm not interested in guys."

"Hmm," was Akira's only response. "Ah! I bet you're dating this girl then, right? That's the only reason you woul-"

"I thought I told you to shut up," Dark hissed. "And don't ever talk to me again," he walked away after that.

"Wahh," Akira said sarcastically. "I'm joking, Dark!" he called after him. "Joking! Joking! Hahaha..."

-

A girl a bit shorter than Dark with blonde hair ran up to him. "Dark! Uh-um, for the past few days, you've gotten so many requests!"

Dark groaned. He hated his manager (will be explained later). "I told you, turn down all the movies, and or singing ones. I only want comercials or modeling."

The blonde nodded quickly. "Ri-right away, Dark!" She teetered away.

He sighed. The only reason that girl was being his manager was to get close to him, he knew that.

Dark's a model. That's his career. He won't act because it takes too long (and because there are love scenes in some, plus kissing, and he doesn't like to 'act' like he loves someone). Commercials he was fine with, because you just advertised a product. Modeling was his number one though. He hated cameras, but after hearing from all his close friends that he should be a model, he gave in. The boss of the whole agency (I don't know what it's called, like the whole building) was Daichi, and Dark's manager (that manages his schedule etc.) was the blonde girl. (He never bothered to learn her name.)

Riku; he was sure she'd make a great model, too.

-

Daisuke and Risa were at Kaname's front door step. They were both very nervous.

"D-Daisuke, you knock," Risa stuttered. "I-I can't bear to see Riku--after it's all my fault she's _here_ and not at home!"

"I'ts not your fault Risa," Daisuke soothed. "It can't be helped. It was fate." His hand inched towards the doorbell, but the door swooshed open with a swing. There stood a young man about 18-20 years of age. He was very handsome, as Risa would have put it.

"Ah, I thought I heard voices out here. I was passing by and I heard something going on. Can I help you?"

Daisuke was the first one to gain his voice back. "A-ano... Is this the resident of K-K-Kaname...?"

The young man smiled. "At your service. And how may I help you?"

"Please! Is Riku here?" Risa shouted before Daisuke could respond.

Kaname looked surprised. "Ah.. you look like Riku, in fact." He was pointing at Risa. "Are you two sisters?"

Risa nodded. "So is she here?" She had no patience anymore.

"Mm, yes and no," Kaname stated. "Yes, she is currently living here, but no, she's not available at the moment. But you two are welcome inside to wait."

"Th-thank you very much, sir," Daisuke stuttered.

Kaname just laughed. "Enough with formalities. Please, call me Kaname. And you two are...?"

"Risa Harada."

"Daisuke Niwa."

Kaname smiled. "Welcome to my mansion."

-

"We're finally home," Riku said sarcastically.

"Hey! It's not my fault the car gave a longer route!" Krad protested.

Riku glared at him. "Of course I know that. I just meant that if _somebody_ wasn't so curious as to what would happen, we'd be home by now and I could have taken a nice, refreshing shower!"

"You say that so accusingly," Krad's eyes narrowed.

"Maybe I am accusing you."

"Well it's not very sporty."

"Do I care?"

"Whatever."

"I won."

"What?"

"I won. 'Whatever' is the lamest reply ever, meaning you have run out of things to say. Therefore, I won," Riku stuck her tongue out at him again.

Krad stared at her for awhile. "It was a contest?"

"Well, if it wasn't, that's too bad. I always love a challenge."

"How about an eye challenge then?"

Riku blinked. "What?"

"Whoever blinks first loses. And you can't clap, or anything. Like a staring contest," Krad explained.

Riku smirked. "You're on."

They started the game and watched each other's eyes carefully.

-

"Ugh! What's taking them so long?" Risa complained.

Kaname sipped his tea. "I'm sure it's just some simple traffic they're stuck in. Oh, that reminds me."

Daisuke and Risa both looked at him.

"Did you know that airplanes are actually the safest way to travel?"

They both sweatdropped.

Risa was first to respond. "No, I didn't know that... I thought that was an opinion."

"It is an opinion, but if you look at it this way, how many car accidents have you heard of? Lots, right? So car accidents are common. But when you hear about a plane crash, it's basically all over the news. Am I right?" Kaname smiled.

"I... guess you are," Daisuke said back. "I never really thought about it that way."

"Not a lot of people have, actually. So some people just hate air transportation. I simply think it's cheaper than driving.. I mean, if you're going to go far away. Cars need a lot of gas... and it also produces smog. And in the future, we estimate that we're going to have something of a 'global warming'... whatever."

"You know, Kaname-san..." Risa started.

"Just Kaname," he replied.

"You..."

"Yes?"

"You talk a lot..."

"Oh."

Risa immediately realized her mistake. "Ah! But it's in a good way, not a bad way. I don't mean that your a blabbermouth--oh, and even if I just said that, I don't mean it! I just meant that you go from one topic to another! Really! I'm truly sorry! Sorr--"

Kaname burst out laughing. Risa just stared at him.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Kaname said as he wiped some tears off his eyes. "I've been told I talk way too much from all my friends--especially Dark. Boy, that guy can really piss you off sometimes."

"Dark..."

"Hmm? What about him?"

"It's just... he was the one that found Riku, right?" Daisuke asked.

"...Yes."

"We were told she was here... and you say she is."

Kaname nodded.

"But... all this time... I don't know what to do anymore. Kaname, are you willing to help us bring Riku back?" Daisuke pleaded.

He stared at them. "What?"

"If we ask Riku to come back with us, she'll say no... like last time..." Risa said sadly.

Kaname grinned. "Do you two love Riku?"

Risa and Daisuke were surprised by the question, but both nodded.

"Then you should let her do as she chooses."

They both looked at him questioningly.

Kaname laughed. "If you love someone, you'd let them do whatever they want. Even if it means risking their life. Oh--and if they love someone else, you're to let them love freely. You cannot cage them up like a bird."

Risa and Daisuke both stared at Kaname in awe. Then Risa laughed.

"I guess the blabbermouth can also blab words of wisdom."

"Blabbermouth?" Kaname questioned, still smiling.

Risa once again realized her mistake. "Oh my god! No! That's so not what I meant! I just meant that you say a lot of things--! No! Not the bad way! Just the way that you talk a lot.. in a good way! Words or wisdom! Have you heard of them before? Wahh...!" She flushed and hid her face in her hands.

Kaname laughed once again. "Now, now, dear Risa, no need to apologize. Anyways, I wonder what _is_ taking Riku and Krad so long. I'll go check up on them, ok? You two stay here."

He walked to the phone and dialed Krad's cell phone number.

-

Meanwhile...

Krad and Riku's eyes were stinging.

"I won't lose," Riku hissed through gritted teeth.

"And what makes you think I will?"

Suddenly, Krad's phone started ringing.

"Dammit!" Krad cursed aloud. "This is a stupid contest! What's the whole point of it?" They were both still staring at each other's eyes.

"I just love a challenge. Just a hobby of mine. No prize; having fun doesn't always need a prize."

"Well I don't call this having fun."

Krad's phone continued ringing. Then, it stopped.

"Why don't you pick it up?" Riku asked.

"Then I'll lose."

"And what does losing mean to you?"

"I just don't want to lose!"

-

"Hm, funny. He didn't answer," Kaname said. "Risa! Daisuke! I'm going out to check up on Riku!" He heard two 'okay's in return. Whistling, he walked to the front door to put on his shoes.

Opening the door and walking to the parking space, he saw two familiar people facing each other. _What's this...?_ Kaname wondered. He walked over to them.

"Riku! Krad! So this is where you were all along! What are you doing?"

No response.

"Riku! Krad!"

"It's a challenge," Krad explained, his eyes never leaving Riku.

"Whoever blinks first loses," Riku finished.

"Ah," Kaname said. "Well, I'll be going then." He started to walk away.

"Wait, Kaname! Don't leave me with this crazy girl!" Krad called after his friend, turning towards him, and unknowingly, blinking at the same time.

"Crazy gir--I won!" Riku shouted in joy. "Loser! Krad, you loser!" she laughed.

"Shut up! I told you, this girl is crazy!"

Suddenly Riku's face was right in front of Krad's. "Oh yes. You called me a crazy girl. What a rude thing to say!"

"It's true! Most girls would have fallen straight into my spell, but you...! You obviously don't know a man when you see one."

"Is that an insult?"

"Maybe it is."

"You _dare_ insult me?"

"What? You're gonna slap me now?"

"No, because you're expecting it."

"So what're you gonna do?"

"Nothing!" Riku stomped away back to the mansion after that.

Kaname sighed. "What happened while I was gone?"

-

Riku opened the doors to the mansion, was about to run up the stairs when she caught a glimpse of the dining room. Two familiar faced were sitting there, looking like they were in deep conversation. She slowly approached the room, but the two still haven't noticed Riku there.

"...Daisuke? Risa?" Riku said hesitantly.

The two whirled around to come face to face with the infamous Riku Harada.

"Riku!" they shouted at the same time.

"Oh my god, Riku!" Risa screamed. "I can't believe you're right in front of me!"

"Where were you?" Daisuked asked. "How come you're here and not at Dark's place?"

"I missed you so much!"

"Uhh..." Riku stuttered. "I know you're names... but I'm not sure if I can trust everything you say."

Risa shook her head. "That's ok! Because Kaname even said I looked like you! Don't you agree, Riku? I'll go get Kaname--wait here!" She ran off, leaving Daisuke and Riku alone.

Daisuke, of course, found it the perfect atmosphere to confess his feelings. _C'mon Daisuke.. it's now or never! _he thought.

"R-Riku..." he started.

"Ugh! I come back from an annoying person to be greeted by people who confuse me!" Riku shouted.

Daisuke was baffled. "What?"

"Exactly what I said! I come home from a trip, only to be challenged from someone, then I return to the mansion to see two people that always confuse me! I have no idea who are you to me right now, although I wish I did! For once, I wish I never had amnesia!" Riku was glad all that was out.

"Riku, I wish you never had amnesia either," Daisuke said seriously. "In fact, I wish that you knew who I am right now because I have something important I need to tell you."

Riku stared at him. "W-what?"

"Riku, I lo-"

"Here! Kaname, tell Riku that I'm her twin!" Risa ran into the room with Kaname and Krad trailing behind her. "She won't believe me or Daisuke! Come, tell her."

Kaname sighed. "I have the slightest feeling I just interupted something imporant. Anyway," he faced Riku, "this girl," he pointed to Risa, "looks somewhat like you. I have no regret saying that she's your sister."

Riku stared at him. "I never said she wasn't my twin." Risa went to hug her, but Riku held up her hand. "But I never said she was, either."

Everyone in the room just stood there.

"Th-then Riku, what am I to you?" Risa cried, tears almost threatening to spill.

She sighed. "I don't know. I don't know who you are to me. I don't know who Daisuke is to me. I don't know where I am. Hell, I don't even know if my name's Riku!" She stomped away up the stairs and into her room.

"Riku..." Daisuke sighed. "There's no hope."

-

"Good, good... Now turn the other way!"

Dark did the poses he was supposed to do. He was currently in a photo shoot. (Forgive me, I don't know what they call those picture things for models...)

"That's all for today, people. Great job."

Dark sighed as he stepped away from the light being shun before the camera. "How annoying," he muttered.

"That was great, Dark!" Daichi laughed. He handed Dark a water bottle. "Oh, if only you showed up everyday... then the company would be wealthy!"

"We already are wealthy," Dark stated as he sat down on a nearby chair.

"I know that," Daichi snapped. "But we'd be _wealthier_ if you'd keep on working like this."

Dark let out a big sigh. "Look, I told you, I'm only working because people tell me to work... here. Otherwise, I would never go near a camera."

"Of course..." Daichi responded. "Of course."

"Now if you don't mind," Dark stood up, "I'm going home."

"Oh.. I see... Oh! Wait, Dark! You just got here!" Daichi shouted.

Dark turned to face his boss. "I know. But now I know that Akira's here, I'm not staying any longer. And I have a little kitten at home that I--" he stopped. That's right, there was no one at home to wait for him. There was no 'Riku' anymore. Well, not where he lived. 'Riku' was at Kaname's house... yea. So of course he didn't have to go home. But Akira was still here. "Well, Akira's here so I'm going home." He turned to leave.

Daichi grabbed his arm. "Why do you hate Akira so much?"

Dark whirled around and faced him. Then he burst. "Why do I hate him? _Why_ do I hate him? He's annoying! He stole a girl I once liked and _killed_ her! Don't you understand? He's the worst of the worst! Always looking drunk and playing around! He's never serious! He takes everything for granted! _Everything_!"

Daichi sighed. "I think you're exaggerating. Akira never stole your girlfriend. Your girlfriend _went to him_. And he didn't kill her; she was only in an accident when she was heading to a date with him. Dark, I think there is no reason that you should hate Akira. He's just a person that's trying to get along in life; like you."

"That's what you think," Dark muttered.

"Well, if you still want to go home, I'm not stopping you."

Dark nodded. "Umm... I guess... I can be friendlier to Akira... _a little_..." he said quietly.

Daichi smiled. "And that'd be the right thing to do. Well, get going now! Don't you have a little kitten at home to attend to, like you said?"

Dark paused. Then he smiled a little. "No, I don't have a little kitten to attend to anymore. She ran away." And like that, he walked off.

Daichi was left there, shocked. "Ran away?"

-

_Ugh! I can't believe them! They are so stupid!_ Riku screamed in her head. She was lying on her bed and her head was buried in her pillows. _Why won't they just give me a break? Always coming to where I am... Don't they know that I can't respond to them? I can't just say yes and go away... I hardly know them! Argh... I wish Dark were here..._

Then, Riku noticed she was thinking about _him_...

"No! No no no no no! I am _not_ thinking about him!" she shouted. After laying in her bed for a few more minutes, she fell asleep.

-

"I'm sorry," Kaname apologized. "I didn't know Riku was so hasty... when meeting new people."

"No..." Daisuke said, his head hung low, "it's not her fault. It's ours because we always go to where she is... I think she finds us annoying."

Krad laughed. "Annoying? I would think so! I mean, some people want to have their privacy, and then there are _stalkers_ like you guys going arou-"

Kaname hit Krad's head. "How rude! Stop mocking people just because you lost a challenge."

"I am _not_ mocking them! I'm just saying! They shouldn't go around like stalker-" Krad dodged the hand that was coming his way from Kaname.

"Go. To. Your. Room," Kaname instructed. "Or, better yet, get out of this mansion."

"I'll go to my room," Krad muttered. Then he slumped away up the stairs.

"So," Kaname said cheerfully to Daisuke and Risa. "How about you two stay for dinner?"

--

So... was it long enough:D I hope it was, at least to your liking! So, your job is to press the little bluish/purplish button down there next to where is says "Submit Review." Okay? Great, now we're all happy:D Krad came in in this chapter... xD Isn't that great? It's summer now, so hopefully I can update "more!" (Although I think I'm getting fat, sitting on my butt all day. XD)

Have fun everyone! This summer is going by WAY too fast... 8'(

LuvLuv,

xoxo s2 Rika (Random)


	12. His Confession

Sorry.. so sorry.. for the late late late late late late late update.. but I can't guarantee that this chapter is long because I'm in no mood to write... T-T Writer's block has yet to infect me; yea, I have the plot. No; I don't have enough strength to type it all out. T-T L-A-Z-I-N-E-S-S. So before writer's block comes around, I've been infected with Laziness. Horrible disease; it might even make me go fat. T-T The paragraph/note on the bottom will tell you about the new story I have written... I know, I know! After all I said about writer's block and laziness... (mutters) My mind has yet to reach the maximum. So there's a new story, go to my profile and check it out. Meanwhile, enjoy the chapter!

Oh, and before that, about the reviews! Some said last chapter was... pointless, meaningless... like a filler chapter, or something to go in that empty space. All I wanted to point out was the time that passed by when Riku is away from Dark. Capiche? Great, now we all understand. :D And Skavnema, you're assumption is terrifyingly... correct? I won't quote anything, I may change my mind. :) But I hope I get to where I want to in this chapter!

Summary: Riku gets into a car accident and gets AMNESIA! As a memoryless girl, Dark finds her. What will happen? After all, Daisuke is in love!

Disclaimers: I don't own it, I won't own it, I'll never own it! Only the plot, some random pop-up characters... Don't sue! I swear, if you sue, I'll sue you back! (Somehow...) And one character in here is _Akira _from _Nobuta wo Produce_. (His acting. He doesn't act like that in real life, it's acting!)

Warnings: **SHORT CHAPTERS**. Don't read if you like long chapters; I can't write really long ones. ;-;

Chapter 12: His Confession

"I'll go wake up Riku," Risa said, after she and Daisuke had accepted the dinner invitation. But Kaname stopped her.

"No," he said, shaking his head, "I think we ought to give her some space. When dinner is ready, you can call her down."

Risa hesitated, obviously wanting to see her sister once more. But knowing that Kaname was right, she nodded and followed Daisuke to the living room.

"Please make yourselves at home," Kaname said to them. "Dinner will be served shortly."

And yes, he was right. It only took a few minutes for Risa and Daisuke to smell the wonderous scents that came from the kitchen. Daisuke was staring at the TV, but paying no real attention to the game show the channel was on. His nose was taking in the delicious scents from the kitchen. Risa did too.

"Wow..." Daisuke said under his breath. "Kaname really _is_ rich... I bet he has the world's best cook in there."

Risa nodded. "I can't really compare his cook against mine, because I've always eaten the same food at the mansion... This smell is different though. Lucky Riku, she gets to eat this everyday."

"Two questions I'm going to answer. One, the cook in there is not the best cook in the world, only that he puts in really nice spices in it to make it taste and smell great. Two, Riku does not smell these delicious scents because all she's been doing since she got here was stay locked up in her room."

Daisuke and Risa looked over to where the voice was coming from, and not surprisingly, they saw Krad leaning against the door frame.

"You mean ever since Riku got here, she hasn't even explored this place?" Risa asked.

"I wouldn't know," Krad shrugged. "I only came here... yesterday or the day before yesterday. But from what I've been seeing, Riku loves that room more than she loves company."

_Or more like she loves privacy more than company_, Risa added in her head.

"Risa! Daisuke!" A voice rang out clear through the mansion. When they saw Kaname, he smiled and said to them, "Dinner is served."

"Kaname, you say that as if you were the cook and servant..."

Kaname grinned. "I help the cook with the spices, at least." Then he walked to the dining room. Daisuke flicked off the TV and turned to Risa and Krad.

"Then I'll go wake Riku up," Daisuke stated.

Risa protested against this. "But Daisuke! I want to wake her up!"

Daisuke's head hung low as he replied to Risa. "I'm sorry Risa, but please let me go. I need to tell her something important."

After a minute of hesitation, Risa nodded. As she and Krad walked to the dining room to join Kaname, Daisuke walked hesitantly up the stairs. He knew what he was about to do. Finish off what he was about to tell her that afternoon...

-

A loud knock was heard. To Riku, it sounded like a hammer slamming against her head. "Nobody's home!" she called back, trying to get her head to calm down a bit.

"Riku! Let me in! I need to tell you something..." the voice was a bit unclear through the door, but Riku knew who it was.

"C-come in."

As Daisuke walked in, with a grin, Riku sat up. "Dinner's ready. Kaname asked you to join us."

Riku nodded a little, not wanting to bring back her headache. He started to walk back out, but his hand stopped at the door. He turned around slowly, then said to her, "Riku... I've been wanting to tell you this for a very long time now..."

She only stared at him, her eyes blinking.

"Riku... I... I lo--" Daisuke stopped. He couldn't do this. Not right now... but his mouth refused his wishes. "Riku, I love you!" He all but shouted and closed the door as he scrambled out. Great. Now when she came down to dinner, he'd have to sit there like a dead fish with his mouth open. He coudn't believe he just confessed to Riku, shouting it at her like she did something bad.

Riku was in another situation though. This stranger that called himself Daisuke just waltzed in, confessed his feeling to her, then waltzed back out, leaving poor old, baffled Riku alone. It took her some time for her mind to adjust. She managed a small "what?" from her lips as she went to fetch a brush.

-

When Daisuke walked in, the group looked at him. He took his seat next to Risa and sat down to eat.

"Where's Riku?" Risa asked him.

"Coming..." _I think_.

She went back to eating.

Not long after she said that, they saw Riku coming into the dining room. Her gaze was anywhere but to Daisuke's stare. Sitting down, she quietly started to eat.

"Oh yea!" Risa turned to Daisuke. "You said you had something to say to Riku. What was it?" Her head turned to Daisuke to Riku and back again.

Daisuke suddenly felt his face go red, and his heart beating a mile a minute. Would she tell? Would Riku say anything?

-

Dark's stomach was growling badly. He was hungry. Who's fault was it that his refridgerater was empty? Oh yea, it was his...

The cupboard was full of canned foods--something Dark didn't enjoy eating. He wanted to go to a restaurant, but his appetite wanted something else. He wanted the sundae Riku had made him before.

He mentally cursed the fact that he was thinking about her again. Grabbing his car keys, he rushed out the door and quickly started his car. Maybe driving around would help.. he could look at shops that sold sundaes of all sorts... none of them could be Riku's, of course, but he wanted to eat something sweet. Heck, he might even see her running down the street! Ha! Like that was ever gonna happen!

So, he drove around.

-

All Daisuke heard was a chair pushed back. Preferably Riku's. Was she angry? But when he looked up, Riku had stood up and everyone was looking at her. She all but turned and swiftly fled out of the room. Probably going to her room again, Daisuke assumed. But that was before he heard the front door slam.

"Crap..." Krad muttered.

"Where'd she go?" Risa nearly screamed.

"Out..." Kaname answered slowly.

It was all Daisuke's fault. If he hadn't been so selfish as to just shout his feelings at her, then they all would've been eating peacefully.

"Daisuke..." Risa almost whispered to him. "What did you tell Riku...?"

He didn't answer.

"Daisuke," Kaname called him, almost in a friendly-yet-warning-tone.

He still didn't answer. Embarrass himself? Sure... but after they found out, what would they do?

"Look, you stupid boy! Just tell us what the hell you told her!" Krad shouted at him. It earned him another injury from Kaname, but it also got Daisuke a lump in the throat. Oh great, of all things, he was going to cry...

"It's nothing, alright?" Daisuke shouted back. He quickly ran out of the dining room and back to the living room. After all, unlike Riku, he couldn't go out. It'd just look like he was following her. And he didn't have a room here. Maybe following her wouldn't have been a bad idea...

-

Her legs were tired, but she was sure she hadn't ran a mile yet. Her mind was still playing their own tricks, causing her to talk to herself.

_You know you love him..._

"No I don't!" she breathed back, still out of breath.

_Yes you do..._

"I don't love Daisuke!"

_No... not Daisuke... but..._

Riku went silent.

_I know! How about a tall man with purple hair, and his name is--_

"Shut up!" she screamed. Only then did she notice the hot tears dripping down her cheeks. She wanted someone to lean on. Someone strong. Someone... that she knew deep in her heart she loved him very much.

The road was clear of any cars, it being dinner time and all, so she kept running on the road. If there was a car to kill her, she'd be happy. She wished the last car accident had killed her; not only give her amnesia. It made it all the more painful. Suddenly, she saw car lights right in front of her.

_So this is it..._

-

Dark nearly broke his brakes. Daydreaming, he didn't see much on the road. That was dangerous. Then at the last moment, he saw a person standing in front of his car, opening his eyes wide and making his senses go wild.

Everything was quiet. There was nothing in front of him. Perhaps it was a deer and ran off? Maybe... well, he didn't feel anything bump into his car...

Just to be safe, he opened the door and walked out to the front. He stopped dead.

Riku was crouched down, her hands over her head. From what he heard, choked sobs, he carefully made his way to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry..."

When that voice hit Riku's ear, she flinched. She stopped breathing. The familiar aroma around her, the familiar voice, the warmth of the body next to her, it all felt like a dream. Crying again, she leaning against him.

Dark gently patted her back. He helped her up to the passenger seat, whilst walking back to the driver's seat.

The drive back to his apartment was oddly quiet...

--

Well... I wrote this in at least 2 hours... (seems short, but when you're trying to think of what to write, time flies by.) Sorry for the shortness! At least there was a chapter update, right? And I updated this before my other new story... which I will get to shortly. If the end seems rushed, sorry. ;-; To those that have no interest in Inuyasha, skip the things below.

New story: Aura High School: Anime: Inuyasha

Summary: (The full summary) Kagome Higurashi is your average teenager. She doesn't care about TV, actors, singers, or models. Well, maybe she wasn't so average. But when she is mysteriously transferred to the rich Aura High School, her life turns upside down as she meets famous people attending this one particular school.

Aha... I'm still stuck on the second chapter of that one, currently. Yea, I posted the story about a month ago or something...? But it's still nice to advertise. :D Please check out the story if you like to read Inuyasha fanfics and all, and if you only read DN Angel ones, then forget what you read above (or if you plainly didn't read it) and please review! XD (Hopefully I'll write the next chapter soon...)


	13. The Story Behind it All

OMG! Thank you for all the reviews! Much love sent out to all the reviewers! And as to the readers that don't review, I understand! Sometimes I don't feel like reviewing because typing is annoying... I'm in no position to say that but... (Cough.) This chapter might be random. The next few chapters might be pointless chapters. How many chapters til this story finishes is beyond me. And Satoshi...! What about him? Uhh... where to add him into the story...

Ah... the reviews... the reviews... x3! God, to think that I understood the story! Some reviewers understand it more than me! While writing about Riku in Kaname's mansion, I totally forgot about Miyu... (mumbles) And I have to make up some corny past for Dark and Miyu to make it seem like I wasn't just making things up around Dark's apartment... (Pulls hair) Ahh... I won't worry about that now, I'll just write the chapter and make all the readers throw tomatoes at me for the shortness. (Sigh...)

Summary: Riku gets into a car accident and gets AMNESIA! As a memoryless girl, Dark finds her. What will happen? After all, Daisuke is in love!

Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN DN ANGEL! Oh those 5 dreaded words... but I DO own the characters that I created... such as random names you hear thrown around in a paragraph... but one character in here is _Akira _from _Nobuta wo Produce_. (Well, it was based on him, but it wasn't exactly him.)

Warnings: **SHORT CHAPTERS**. Yea, short chapters aren't gonna change... unless I feel like I haven't updated in TWO MONTHS and I MUST make it up to all the readers. (Cries.) And I don't update daily... And Dark's past with Miyu and Akira revealed... hehehe... just to clear up some questions to make it all the more easy for me...

Chapter 13: The Story Behind it All

The feeling in Dark's apartment was different than the one in Kaname's mansion. She felt more at home in Dark's dwelling. At Kaname's mansion... she felt like she was a guest. Well, basically, she was, but Kaname was willing to let her stay for however long it took for her memories to get back.

Daisuke and Risa showed promise. Riku knew they weren't lying but... she didn't want to go back to them just yet. Something was pulling her back to Dark, something that started with the letter 'L'.

Riku sat with her knees hugging her chest on the couch. Dark was making some tea for them to drink. He wasn't interrogating her like she thought he would. A moment later, Dark came back with a tray that held two cups and a teapot. Setting it on the table and filling the cups up, he turned to Riku. She grabbed a cup and muttered a thank you to Dark.

"So," Dark started while taking a sip of the tea, "why were you running in the middle of the road at this time of night...?"

It took a while for Riku to answer. She sat there with the tea in both hands, warming her fingers. She lifted a hand and pulled a strand of hair behind her ears. Sighing, she replied, "I don't know."

Dark set the cup back down on the table. "You can always tell your troubles to me," he said. Riku thought she heard some concern yet warmness in his voice. Giving in, she started from the beginning of when Dark first left. Of how she isolated herself in the room, how Krad came, how Daisuke and Risa suddenly made an appearance, and... about Daisuke's confession. And while she was telling the story, Dark listened carefully, and Riku was surprised he didn't interrupt her when she told about Daisuke.

"And so when Risa asked Daisuke what he wanted to tell me, I ran off..." Riku concluded. She saw Dark closing his eyes and tilting his head back to meet the back of the chair. After a minute, Dark opened his eyes and looked at Riku.

"What did you reply to Daisuke?" his muscular voice asked.

Riku flushed. Dark was interested? "I-I-I-I-I didn't answer him..."

"Did you want to say yes?"

_What's he getting at?_ "N-no..."

She thought she saw relief on his face, but it was covered with another question. "Do you want me to take you back to Kaname's mansion?"

"No!" Riku yelled quickly. She noticed what she just said and blushed. "I mean, no, I don't want to go back."

"Why?"

"I... want it to be like how it was before... just," Riku blushed and shifted her gaze to the window on her left, "the two of us."

From the corner of her eye, she thought she could see the faintest of a smile. "Heh," she could tell Dark was trying to hold in a laugh. "I guess that makes two votes."

Riku looked back at Dark, who was smiling back at her. "S-so I can stay?"

That smile immediately turned to a smirk. "Well..." he left the sentence hanging.

Riku stared at him. "Well?" she said, her patience on the verge of breaking.

"Depends," he inspected his nails as if it was the most simplest question on earth.

Riku nearly gawked at him. Her mouth was gapping at him like a goldfish. "I can't believe you..." she muttered under her breath. "I'm asking you seriously, and here you are, adding sarcasm into it! Do you honestly think that I'm a doll that is willing to do anything to come back to you? If you're thinking that, then you're obviously wrong! I can go back to Kaname's place right now!" And to prove it, she stood up, only to have Dark stand up right after her.

"Whoa, hold your horses, lady," Dark said to her. "It's called 'adding humor to the tension'."

Riku rolled her eyes. "Right. Ah-huh."

"But... I wasn't kidding. There are conditions to coming back. Oh - don't look at me like that! I'm not going to pay for your ass in here; you obviously need to get a job."

"A job," Riku repeated, as they both sat back down.

Dark nodded. "Yeah. If you think about it, there are plenty. But I'm not even sure you've finished school yet..."

Riku stopped. Then a question popped into her. How old was she? "I don't even know how old I am..."

"I don't either," Dark shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I have connections to most of the shops around town anyway."

Riku gasped. "You do?" Then another question popped out of no where. "What _is_ your occupation, anyway?"

As Riku was anxiously waiting for an answer, Dark was taking his sweet little time inspecting his nails. "Well..."

That dreaded word again. "If you say that word one more time," Riku said through gritted teeth, "I'm going to make sure you say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry," Dark smiled at Riku, which made her face redder than before; out of pure anger or embarrassment, she didn't know. There was a long pause.

"And your occupation...?" Riku asked.

"Model," Dark shrugged it off as nothing else and stood up to pick up the tray to take back to the kitchen. Riku was left gawking at him, her mouth wide open. How much surprises could she take in one day, anyway?

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You're a model?" Riku nearly shouted. She stood up and followed Dark to the kitchen.

Dark shrugged again. "What of it?"

"Are you f-f-f-famous?" Riku stuttered.

He started to wash the cups and teapot. "I'm not the judge of that."

Riku went silent. Dark? A model? Maybe even a _famous_ model? She was currently talking to a maybe famous model? The only sound that could be heard in the apartment was the running of water.

"Stop staring at me like that," Dark instructed. But Riku wasn't even listening. He sighed as he finished rinsing the last cup. After wiping his hands dry, he turned to face Riku. "Is it _that_ surprising?"

Riku nodded.

Dark looked her straight in the eye. "But don't you go treating me differently, got that? I'm just my normal self, and just because I said my occupation was a model doesn't mean to act all weird. Just be yourself."

_Just be yourself..._

"But I don't know what my normal self is..." Riku looked down to the tile flooring. "Maybe I'm just acting this way because of the amnesia. I could be really girly when I don't have amnesia..." The thought of it sent shivers down her spine.

"Hah!" Dark laughed. "Yea, right. And my brother's name is Sam."

"You aren't taking this seriously, Dark," Riku snapped.

He mumbled a "adding humor to the tension" then stated, "Look, whether a person has amnesia or whatever shouldn't change their personality. Just their memories are gone from a blow in the head... nothing more... Anyways, go shower. Running at night must've made you tired... You're clothes are still here, so go find something comfortable to sleep in. I'll be in the room down the hall."

Ah... the supposedly secret room, except now that Riku had found out about it, there was nothing secret about it anymore. Dark started to walk down the hall, only to be stopped by Riku's voice.

"Dark," her voice serious, "can you tell me about... Miyu... and your past with her when I'm done?"

She saw his face tilt down, staring at the floor. Then it returned it's gaze upwards, cocking his head to the side. "Sure, why not?" He stalked away after that.

Taking a deep breath, Riku headed for the showers.

-

Risa was half-heartedly enjoying the nice breeze outside. To start off her bad evening, Riku had run off to god knows where. Then Daisuke says that he told Riku he _loved_ her! Right when Risa thought she was head over heels for Daisuke! Life sure was unfair...

Now, she was outside, enjoying the nice breeze and trying to clear out her thoughts. Okay, Riku was missing, again. Daisuke didn't love her anymore, but loved Riku. Risa was depressed. Yup, it was a great evening.

Kaname's balcony wasn't like her own; it didn't overlook the sea. Instead it just overlooked some hills. The only beautiful time to stand out here was at sunrise. Right now, only the wind was her comforter. A knock behind her notified her that she wasn't alone.

"Enjoying the breeze?"

Risa turned around to face Kaname. She let out a depressed sigh. "Yeah."

"Risa," Kaname said while walking towards her, "do you love Daisuke?"

She immediately blushed and turned to face the other way. "I-I-I don't know if it's love or just f-feelings..." she mumbled.

"Are you disheartened that he loves Riku?" Kaname leaned against the rail that prevently him from falling down.

Risa didn't respond to that. After sighing, she started to tell the story of before Riku got amnesia. "Daisuke used to only have eyes for me," she began, tears welling up with every word. "First he met Riku, then met me, and he always volunteered to help me with stuff. Like clean the classroom when it was my turn; he would spoil me, and I wouldn't even blink an eye. I took it all for granted," she bit out bitterly. "People in the world take things for granted. Only when it is gone will you noticed how important it is to you."

She then began on the day trip to the amusement. About how Riku was acting strange that day, and how Risa said those horrifying things about her. "I regret what I said."

"Yes, the world is unfair, but you have to learn how to deal with it," Kaname responded. "You may think that Riku's amnesia was your fault, but maybe it was inevitable. Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was destiny that she met Dark. Then she met me. It couldn't have been a coincidence that I'm talking to you right here on this very balcony. Risa, the world is full of surprises."

After staring at Kaname for the longest time, she smiled. "Thanks Kaname. You know how to make a depressed person know their place in society again."

Kaname chuckled. "Always," he started to head back inside. "Oh, and one more thing," he turned around to face Risa. "Be careful what you wish for."

Risa watched Kaname's retreated form. "I will," she whispered.

-

The tension was enough to make a goldfish die of water. After Riku had finished showering and drying her hair, changing back into her purple pajamas, walking into the secret room, sitting down on a chair, Dark was still staring at the enormous picture that occupied the wall.

"Well," Riku said, breaking the quietness in the room, "can you tell me about... your past... now?" Looking to where Dark sat, it seemed like he wasn't even listening to what she was saying. "I mean, it might get me to understand you better."

When no movements were made, no voices were to be heard, Riku finally decided to give in. "Dark, what in the world are you doing?"

Silence. Crying out in fustration, Riku leaned her back against the chair. After five more minutes, Dark spoke.

"I want to take that picture off the wall."

Riku jumped up. "What?"

"I want to take that picture off the wall," he repeated.

"Why?"

"She's dead anyways."

Riku froze. "...Dead?"

Dark sighed. "I guess I'll tell you the story then." He waited until Riku was sitting again and was listening to every word he said. "I have this friend named Akira. He works where I work... we used to be old buddies. Best of friends in high school... all broken up because of a girl.

"She was a transfer student. She came from America to Japan. Oh - she was born in Japan, but spent most of her life in America. She was fluent in both languages. Akira and I fell for her at once. Soon, we became a trio... Then I confessed to her. She said she accepted my feelings, but never said she loved me back. I was too naive back then to realize that...

"We had many great memories. Took many pictures, she and I hung out a lot. I'm sure Akira felt like a third wheel then... But I was too stupid to realize other people's feelings. I was blind to the world. The only one I saw was Miyu." He paused, as if trying to think back about what happened.

"Then... that horrible day when Miyu rejected me. She told me that she actually had feelings for Akira. She always did when we first met. Afraid of being dumped by him, she accepted my feelings first. The same day she dumped be was the same day Akira confessed to her, and they hooked up, all like a happy couple. I never kissed Miyu, now that I think about it. I just thought she wanted it to go slow... but I was wrong.

"The second week they were dating, Miyu got into a car accident. They had planned to meet at a coffee shop, across the street from the mall. Miyu was shopping, so she crossed the street... only to be hit by a large truck... I admit, I always did spy on their dates. So I witnessed everything... I waited with Akira at the hostpital. Then the horrifying news came. The doctor walked out, shook his head, and said that Miyu wouldn't make it.

"I'm sure Miyu's parents probably hate us. But... it was fate... right?" His vision was blurry as he looked towards Riku. Her tears were already showing.

"I'm so sorry," Riku cried, putting her face in her hands. She felt Dark's arms wrap around her, as they both cried together.

"It's ok... it wasn't your fault."

Riku sobbed. "Do you... do you still love Miyu?"

It was a minute before Dark answered. "No."

She pulled back and looked at Dark. "I'm not convinced. Your whole apartment is basically full of memories with Miyu in them. I highly doubt you're over her."

Dark eyes were hidden behind his mass of purple hair. "I don't love her anymore," he said, "but I can't forget about her either."

Riku stood up and started to walk away. Dark grabbed her wrist. "But I need you, Riku."

She swallowed and said, "I'm going to get ready for bed." Walking to the restroom, she closed the door and leaned against it. The lump in her throat caused her to sob quietly.

_He doesn't love her yet he can't forget her? What does that mean?_

-

Kaname was kind enough to let Risa and Daisuke stay over at his mansion. Daisuke called his mother and Risa phoned the mansion. Their rooms were right next to each other. Both had retired early to get a good night's sleep, while Krad and Kaname talked quietly in the dining room.

"Where do you think she went?" Krad asked Kaname.

He shrugged. "I do have one place in mind though..."

"Dark..." Krad mumbled. "But she couldn't have possibly run there; it's about twenty miles away! Taking a car wouldn't take so long..."

Kaname nodded. "Maybe she hitch-hiked."

Krad gave Kaname a 'yea, right' look. "And a little innocent girl like Riku won't be whisked away from a complete stranger."

Kaname finished his drink. "Saa..."

--

Oo;; Cleared the things about Miyu, Akira, and Dark! Whoo! So now you know why Dark hates Akira... well, not hate, but more like dislike and, erm, annoyance? I'm sure Akira wants Dark to forgive him. XD Now for the next chapter... hum... I'm thinking of editting the previous chapters; they seem to have a lot of mistakes because FF seems to be taking out my question/exclamation marks... I wonder why. T-T Rereading them, I felt utterly ashamed of how.. short and stupid I wrote them... well... at least I hope my writing skills improved! n.n (I wouldn't call them 'skills' though... cough...) Hopefully enough reviews will boost my ego to write more! Thanks for reading!

**s2 Love to reviewers. s2 Love to readers.**


	14. A Cute Cafe

**ARGH! SCHOOL'S STARTED!**

Hence there are no updates. Really, I am SO sorry for not updating! I _was_ gonna update the day before school started, but guess what? I didn't! So, again, I apologize, but every other writer knows how this feels like, right? (Sigh) Well... didn't know 7th grade would be a bummer... yes, I'm a stupid little girl. And I love PE for one reason! XD There's a really hawt guy in my PE period. Oh gosh, I'm blushing! XD

Yea, well, on with the story! (Sounds like, Off with your head! xP)

Summary: Riku gets into a car accident and gets AMNESIA! As a memoryless girl, Dark finds her. What will happen? After all, Daisuke is in love!

Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN DN ANGEL! Oh those 5 dreaded words... but I DO own the characters that I created... such as random names you hear thrown around in a paragraph... but one character in here is _Akira _from _Nobuta wo Produce_. (Well, it was based on him, but it wasn't exactly him.)

Warnings: Oo! Riku gets a job! Some filler chapters thrown around. Enjoy if you can.

Chapter 14: A Cute Cafe

"Are you experienced with serving people??"

Riku squirmed. "I-I've never tried... serving anyone before."

"She means," Dark cut in, "that she... er, well, she's never boasted about herself, so maybe some personal opinions would feel weird for her. I think she has a great personality though."

The lady nodded. "Well, we could let her try out for a week without salary. Just for a week though, to see if she can serve well enough. Kind of like a test drive."

Dark smiled at her. "Thank you, I'm sure that'll great."

Dark had taken Riku around town to find a suitable job for her. The first few were boring ones at big companies. But she wanted to start small, so Dark took her to a cafe, run by a lady Dark's mother was a friend of. (Where are Dark's parents? In this story, they passed away, long ago.)

The lady named Kiko was really sweet, so she and Riku got along just fine. She and Dark were about to walk out of the cafe when Kiko remembered to tell Riku something.

"Ah! Wait!!" she shouted. "There are uniforms, too."

Bewildered, Riku turned around. Kiko was holding a frilly dress that ended a little bit above her knees. It was short-sleeved with lots of ribbons and colorful decorations. The base of it was white, with red outlines and a few pink laces. It came with a matching hat that had a ribbon tied to it, dangling down. Riku stood dot eyed, stared at it.

Dark, on the other hand, smirked as he thought of Riku in such a cute uniform.

"I-I-I can't wear that," Riku sputtered. "It's... too frilly and colorful! I could never wear something like that..." _Those kind of dresses belong to Ri... belong to someone else._

"Oh, come on!!" Kiko dragged Riku behind a door marked 'Employees Only'. After a few minutes of hearing Riku screaming 'no!' and even some banging, Dark sighed and pulled a chair to sit on. Admiring the way the cafe was decorated, with a nice wallpaper and cute chairs that matched the tables, Dark failed to notice Riku and Kiko coming back out.

"Ahem," Kiko coughed.

Dark turned his attention back to the two ladies and literally almost fell out of his chair. There stood Riku, face cast downward, wearing a too-cute dress. Her hair matched perfectly with the dress; the color was the same as her flushed cheeks.

"Wow..."

"Riku, the shop opens in half an hour, so if you like, I could introduce you to some of the tools in here."

Riku simply nodded.

Kiko clapped her hands. "Okay then, Dark you can come and check up on her during your breaks, or when the shop is opened."

Dark stared at Kiko's carefree smile. "What do you mean??"

"Surely you don't expect me to let you linger in here any longer, do you??" Kiko frowned. "No, you aren't an employee. Come back when you're on one of your breaks." She paused. "You _are_ going to work, aren't you??"

Dark whistled a tune as his eyes scanned the shop. "Of course." An easy lie. Too bad Kiko was used to this.

"You are going to work," she stated simply, "and I'm going to call Daichi to make sure you show up." She walked to the phone and dialed a number. After waiting a few seconds, she answered, "Hello, may I speak with Daichi? ... ... ... No, I don't have an appointment and I don't want one. ... ... ... Excuse me? Do you know who you're talking to? ... ... ... ... ... JUST GET HIM ON THE DAMN PHONE, LADY! ... I don't care what if he's not accepting phone calls right now! Just tell him it's from Kiko!!"

Riku's eyes finally trailed up to meet Dark's, who was looking towards Kiko. When Dark turned to look at her, her eyes fell to the ground once again.

"I don't have the evil eye," Dark stated. "What, does my stare frighten you??"

Stuttering, Riku replied, "N-no..." She tried to search for an answer. "It's just... I'm too embarrassed."

Dark chuckled. "Don't worry, you look fine. Very cute, yes, very cute." This caused Riku to blush even more.

"..yes. I'm sending him off now. Don't let him leave until he's at least stayed there for three hours, ok? THREE HOURS!!" Kiko shouted. "Call me back when he's there. Nice talking to you again, Daichi! Hope to see your old face soon! ... ... ... I am not a dead prune!!" she slammed the phone back down on the receiver. Then she smiled at the two guests. "Well, that's settled. Dark, I've called Daichi. Off you go now, or shall I do what I did when you were just a teeny weeny wittle baby??"

Dark's face immediately turned pale and red at the same time. "I'm off," he said as he power-walked to the door. "Good luck, Riku! And Kiko, go easy on her."

"Bye-bye, Darkie!!" Kiko waved him off like a little child. Riku heard a muffled 'Don't call me that!' from outside. Kiko laughed. "It's always nice to joke around with him. He was so cute when he was just a little boy! You should've seen the look on his face when he fell down."

"Um.. what _did_ you do when he was a teeny weeny baby??" Riku asked.

Kiko cast Riku a brief look. "Are you curious of Dark's childhood??"

Riku turned red. "I-I'm just wondering..."

She laughed. "I used to hit his cute little behind when he always refused to do something. It was a kodak moment when he pouted..." She sighed. "Anyway, let's get started, shall we??"

-

"That _damn_ grandma."

Dark kept cursing every word he knew to Kiko, while walking into the building. He was greeted by Daichi and Akira.

"Hello, Dark, dear," Akira smiled to him. "How nice of you to show up today."

Walking away from Akira, he was stopped by Daichi. "So Kiko called me about you showing up to work today. Wha_--_"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Trying to run away from two people that you really don't want to talk to that keep bugging you makes you really want to strangle them. He thought he'd gotten away, but there was one factor he'd forgotten about Daichi. His voice.

"Dark," Daichi's voice was loud and strong. He could stop anyone and make them listen to him. If he told you to stop, you stop. If he told you to eat a cake, you'd eat it. His voice was commanding. If you didn't listen, he'd lecture you with his booming voice, and you'd probably want to wither away in a dark little corner, wishing you'd never even disobeyed him in the first place. But Dark knew that already, so he stopped.

Turning around, Dark saw that the whole room was silent and watching him. When Daichi used his 'voice', it caught everyone's attention.

"Yes??"

"Kiko called me. I'm asking you why. She's never called me for a reason like this before."

Glancing away from Daichi's hard stare, he looked around the room. "I... delivered a kitten to her shop. She says that I have to go to work and can only visit it on my break. That's it." He threw his hands in the air for the effect.

"I see. You are excused."

_From what, old man?_ Dark thought as he walked away.

--

UBER short, but it's Thanksgiving. D: Hope this will make up for the WHOLE TIME I haven't updated. Gosh, I feel like a stupid writer--forgotten in the darkness.

Please review! It'll be loved. I love it how I open my mail and find reviews! Makes me _want_ to write more.. if not _do_ it.

Well, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


	15. An Author's Note of Good News

Uh, hello there.

So I'll try to make this as short as possible, with the most information I can give right now (is anyone still alive here?).

First off, I apologize immensely for my long absence. I know I've said it before, but this time I really mean it from the deepest part of my heart. I should never have started something I would never complete; that was completely unfair on your part.

And for the past four to six years, I've repeatedly wondered if I should come back and rewrite all my stories (because honestly, they suck). I'm not even trying to degrade myself, it's just the truth. I can't even read through one of my old chapters without cringing and wanting to kill my past self.

Well, it _was_ six years ago. I sincerely hope my writing has improved since then.

Speaking of which, I have finally decided to rewrite all my stories! (Is anyone happy about that, or just me? Regardless, I'll be satisfying my own guilt, so I guess that's fine too.)

I (finally) realized that the reason I used to get chronic writer's block was because I had never fully planned out any story in the first place (big boo-boo). That's why "Amnesia" was so long and heading in no direction whatsoever (another big boo-boo).

However! I am now much more insightful than my Past Self (I really do hope so) and have actually planned out my three stories before I began to write (and it is _so much_ easier…).

So **good news**: I am in the process of rewriting "Amnesia" at the current moment, and updates will be much faster than before (that I can assure you!) because I am so guilt-ridden by my prolonged absence.

Reading FF's new guidelines, I know chapters aren't supposed to be author notes, but I need to inform any fans (lol, are there any?) that this story has been discontinued and a new (sorta similar) one is replacing it!

Just a quick note (sorry this is dragging on): I don't wish to delete my old, discontinued stories because although I was weighing that option for a while, I snuck a peek at the old reviews and couldn't bear to throw them away. Some made me laugh, some made me feel really guilty, and… well most of them made me laugh. As a packrat that keeps old items, I can't delete the old reviews (although I most certainly can delete my writing…), so I hope everyone can understand my stupid sentimental side.

That all being said, I hope you enjoy the new fanfiction—"The Amnesiac"! (Yes, all applaud me for the super original title.)

Much love and apologies,

Rika


End file.
